


Part of Your World

by SomeSouthParkFan



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Good girl likes bad boy, Kenny the player, Princess - Freeform, Rich Girl, Socioeconomic status, Uptight snobs, poor boy, the frog, wrong side of the tracks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 38,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSouthParkFan/pseuds/SomeSouthParkFan
Summary: Wendy is an uptight rich girl, Kenny is from the wrong side of the tracks. The attraction is there, but they're fighting it due to their status. Will it work out?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The kids are 17 in this.

Chapter 1

Kenny's POV

"That was great." I tell Annie as I pull up my pants. Annie is my “girl” of the week. Since we’re at school, I can only get a BJ from her. After school however, we’ll pick up where we left off at her house.

"Thanks." She smiles. "Do you want me to see if the coast is clear?"

I nod. "Please do." She sticks her head out the door and gives me a thumbs up. We're in the girl's bathroom and I'm dangerously close to getting expelled if I get caught in here with another girl. I’ve gotten caught 8 times already. Usually it’s due to some little bitch snitching. 

Annie walks out first and I quickly follow only to bump into Wendy Testaburger. She scowls at me. "Ugh, you've got to be kidding me!" Great, she’s one of the last people I wanted to get caught by. She’s the biggest snitch in the school.

"I don't know what you mean."

"You're in the bathroom with ANOTHER girl?” I never understood why it bothered her to see me with girls. It’s not like she wants me. I wouldn’t mind a piece of her, she’s hot! She’s 5’7, thin, long dark hair, nice figure…outside of the dark hair, she’s definitely my type. I tend to go for blondes. I’ll fuck any girl though.

I shrug. "A guy has to get some sometimes."

She covers her ears. "I don't want to hear about it!"

"You asked!" I smile.

"You're so disgusting!"

"So I guess you're going to do your teacher's pet thing and report me, right?" I ask her. 

"I should!"

"So what's stopping you?" I ask confidently. Secretly, I'm nervous as hell. I really don’t want to get expelled. 

"Annie's my friend and I don't want to get her in trouble."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

She frowns. "Don't thank me! Like I said, I don't want Annie to get into trouble. I don't give a fuck about you!"

"Well excuse me, princess!"

"Don't call me that!" She stomps her foot. 

"Of course you don't give a fuck about me. I'm just another human being with feelings. Oh wait, I'm poor so I couldn't possibly have any, right?"

Wendy’s face softens. "Kenny, I didn't say that…"

I nod. "It's cool, I know how your type looks at me."

"My type?"

"Yeah, you rich kids!"

"I'm not that rich!"

I laugh. "Oh please! Everyone knows your parents bring home $1.5 million. No one else in South Park makes that kind of money." It’s true, her, Nichole, Token, and Heidi are from the richest families in South Park, Wendy’s family tops all of them.

"Well I'm not some rich snob!"

"You're not?"

She shakes her head. "No! I can't believe you would judge me like that!"

"Like you don't judge me!"

"I don't!"

"So you've never called me poor white trash with your friend Nichole?"

"No I didn't! That was Nichole that said that."

“You laughed, that makes you just as guilty.” 

Wendy raises her eyebrow. “Did that hurt your feelings or something?” 

I look down. “Actually…it did.” I look at her and smile. “You want to make me feel better?” I move closer to her. 

She frowns and pushes me away. “Get away from me, you disgusting creep!” 

“What? I thought we were having a moment…” 

“The only moment I’m having is a vomit inducing one!” She storms off. I laugh to myself. I love getting a reaction out of her. She’s always so uptight. I can’t believe Stan use to date her. Honestly, outside of her good looks, what could he possibly see in her? She’s about as interesting as watching paint dry. Well, whatever, as long as her uptight ass isn’t going to snitch on me, I’m good to go.

Wendy’s POV

“I should’ve turned him into the principal! He could’ve gotten kicked out of school!” I tell Nichole as I’m driving. After school, we decided to go to Happy Burger to get some food and talk shit. My topic of conversation so far has been about Kenny. 

“I don’t know what the girls in our school see in him!” Nichole adds in. “He’s so…poor.” 

“It’s not about him being poor, it’s about him being a disgusting pig!” I make a sharp right turn. 

“Being poor doesn’t help him. Can you slow down please? I’m not trying to die today!” 

“Sorry. For a second, I almost felt bad for him too.” 

“Ew, why?” 

“Because he almost seemed human. He ruined it with one of his perverted comments.” I make gagging sounds. 

“Can we please talk about something else? He’s not even worthy of discussion.” 

“Ugh, you’re right!” I park the car and we head inside Happy Burger and get in line.

“Why did you want to come here anyway?” Nichole looks around. “There’s so many low class people here.” 

I turn and look at Nichole. “I like the food here!” 

She rolls her eyes. “If you say so.” 

“I do.” I love Nichole, but she can be stuck up at times. She’s the only person I know in town that’s never eaten at Happy Burger.

“May I help you?” I hear a familiar voice coming from the cashier. I turn and look and it’s Kenny. He looks shocked. He’s not as shocked as I am. 

“You work here?” I ask him. 

He looks down at his shirt and points at his name tag. “I’m pretty sure I do.” God, why does he have to be such a jerk?

“Just take our orders!” Nichole barks at him. 

He bows. “Yes, your majesty. What would you like?”

We place our orders and he gives us a ticket number and we find a table. “Tell me again why we’re here. These tables look so dirty and sticky!” Nichole complains. 

“You’ll love the food.” I tell her.

“I better! So far I’m not impressed with this place.” We chat for a few minutes before Kenny brings our food to us. 

“Ladies, here’s your food.” He tells us. 

“It’s about time!” 

Kenny sets our trays down and winks at me. I frown. “I thought you were going to call our numbers?” I ask him. 

“I figured I would bring the food to you. I know you guys are used to that kind of service.” 

“We’re also use to clean tables too!” Nichole adds in. “Do something about this! Just because you like eating in filth doesn’t mean the rest of us do!” 

“NICHOLE!” I shriek. I can’t believe she’s being so rude.

Kenny chuckles nervously. “Actually I’m a cashier so I’m not responsible for cleaning the tables.” 

“Well find someone that can!” Nichole orders. 

“Yes your majesty!” He walks off. 

“Why does he keep calling me that?” 

I shrug. “I don’t know. He called me princess earlier.” 

Nichole laughs. “He’s just jealous! He wishes his life was as fabulous as ours!” 

“How do you know his life isn’t?” 

She points at him. “Look at him! He’s working at Happy Burger.” 

“So? Maybe he needs a job.” 

“He has unemployed alcoholic and drug addict parents and they live in a shack!” 

“Don’t be so judgmental! At least he’s trying.” 

“Trying to what? Work so he can get a paycheck to get a fix?” 

I look at Kenny, then back at Nichole. “You think he’s doing drugs?” 

“It should be obvious!” 

“How so?” 

“He’s super skinny, always paranoid, he rarely shows up at school, he doesn’t care about his appearance, you rarely see him hang out with any of his friends anymore… not that I blame them. There are plenty of signs of drug using.” 

“There’s probably another explanation.” Kenny is really thin, but he’s always been skinny. I don’t think he’s doing drugs. Nichole just wants to see the worst in him.

“I doubt it.” She takes a bite of her burger and spits it out. “This food is gross! I’m not coming here again!” 

I laugh. “There’s nothing wrong with my food!” 

“I bet that little troll spit in my burger! I’m going to get the manager!” She stands up, but I stop her. 

“Stop! You don’t even know if that’s the case! Why get him fired over you not liking the food?” 

“Why are you trying to defend him?” 

I shake my head. “I’m not sure. Maybe I just don’t want to see him lose his job.” 

“You are so soft. I’m at least going to get my money back!” She takes her tray to cash register. I look at Kenny. He may or may not be on drugs, but there’s something definitely going on with him. There has to be a reason why he’s the way he is. Like hooking up with random girls. He’s a nice looking guy, but he’s such a pig! I really want to know what he’s about…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kenny's POV

I arrive home and see Karen doing her homework. It's really quiet in the house so either no one is home or they're passed out drunk. I'll go with the latter. "Hey Karen!"

"Hey Kenny! How was work?" She asks me. She didn’t even bother looking up from her homework. I love to see her so focused. 

I shrug. "It was work." I hand her a bag of food. "I brought you home some dinner."

"Thanks, I love Happy Burger!" She opens the bag and begins devouring her cheeseburger. I'm glad she's happy. Me personally, I'm sick of eating there, but it's better than going to bed hungry again. That happens more often than not in the McCormick house.

"You're welcome. Anything for you." Then I notice something is off about her so I turn her head towards me and I see she has a black eye. “What the hell happened to you? Don’t tell me it was the bullies at school again.” She gets bullied at school by kids for being the only “less fortunate” child in the school. They’ve gotten physical a few times. 

Karen shakes her head. “Kevin hit me.” My eyes widen. I could kill him. “But it was an accident!” She quickly adds in. 

“An accident, huh?” I’m not sure I’m buying that. 

She nods. “He was in a fight with daddy. I tried to break it up and he accidentally hit me. He apologized immediately.” 

I shake my head. The two of them are always going at it. I’ve told Karen before not to get involved. One of these days she’ll listen to me. “Does it hurt?” 

“A little bit, but I’m okay.” 

“Put some ice on it. It will keep the swelling down.” 

“I will.” 

“So where are dad and Kevin now?” 

“Kevin stormed off after the fight and daddy is in the garage with mommy.” I know what that means, they’re getting high. 

“Figures.” I look at the homework she’s working on. “Is that all the homework you had?”

She nods. “Yes in math and English.” 

“I’m going to trust on that. You know I’ll find out if you had more, right?” 

“I know!” She gives me the evil eye. 

“Don’t give me attitude missy! I just want to make sure you don’t screw up your life like the rest of this family.” Since my parents and Kevin aren’t shit, I’ve made it my business to make sure that Karen doesn’t end up down the same path as them. 

“I’ll be fine! So how was your day at school?” She asks in an obvious attempt at changing the subject. 

“It was…interesting. I had two run ins with Wendy Testaburger.” 

“Wendy Testaburger?” Karen’s eyes light up. “Oh how I wish I could be in her shoes for just one day!” 

“Why?” 

“Because she’s rich and beautiful!” 

“Being rich isn’t everything.” 

“It’s better than the circumstances we live in.” 

She has a point there. “That’s true, but unlike Wendy, we’re better prepared for how to survive in the real world. I bet her spoiled ass has never worked a day in her life.” 

“Why should she? Her parents can give her the world.” 

“Then she and her stuck up friend Nichole came to Happy Burger.” 

Karen smiles. “They eat there? That’s awesome!” 

“Apparently Wendy eats there often, but it was Nichole’s first time and she made it clear that she wasn’t impressed. I don’t think anything impresses her.” 

“Maybe you should try to get to know her.” 

I shake my head. “I’m poor white trash as far as she’s concerned.” 

“I see.” Karen shrugs. “Well there’s always Wendy!” 

I laugh. “I have no interest in getting to know her either.” 

“Why not? She’s so gorgeous.” 

“She is, I can’t take that from her. But she’s uptight and boring as fuck! I like excitement in my life.” 

“A girl like that can calm your ass down!” 

I laugh again. “I’m 17! I still have my life to live! I’m not thinking about calming my ass down!” 

“You should! Sleeping around with different girls isn’t safe.” 

“I use protection.”

“You’re going to get bored with it.” 

I wave her off. “Oh Karen, you’re just too young to understand.” 

“I’m not that young! I’m 13!” 

“You still have a lot to learn about life and the opposite sex…just don’t learn too soon! I want you to stay innocent as long as possible.”

“Oh whatever!” She puts her homework in her backpack and heads to her room. I have to laugh to myself as I throw away her Happy Burger trash. I can’t believe she would even suggest I try to get to know Wendy to settle down. That’s comical! Even if I were at an age where I wanted to settle down, it wouldn’t be with Wendy. She’s not my type and I’m certain I’m not hers…

Wendy’s POV

“I swear I want to quit the team!” Stan tells me. I’m talking to him on the phone. We dated up until 9th grade, he dumped me because his parents wanted him to focus on school and football. We’re still really good friends. He’s stressed out because the big game is coming up and as the star quarterback, the coach has been putting a lot of pressure on him. 

“Your dad would be so pissed if you quit.” I tell him trying to calm him down, but failing miserably.

“I don’t care, I’m almost 18. I can do what I want!” 

“Then why don’t you quit?” I suggest. 

He sighs. “Because my dad would kill me…”

I laugh. “Well I guess that settles that!” 

“Yeah I guess.” 

“So…” I decide to change the subject since I already know what Stan is going to do. “I want to talk to you about your friend Kenny.” 

“Kenny…?” He sounds confused. 

“Yeah you know, Kenny McCormick.” 

“I stopped talking to him in 10th grade.” 

“Why?” I ask. 

“I don’t know. We just grew apart I guess.”

“So there’s no bad blood between you two?” 

“Not at all.” Stan pauses for a minute. “What’s the sudden interest in Kenny all of a sudden?” 

“I don’t know. I kind of want to pick his brain. Figure out why he’s the way he is.” 

Stan bursts out laughing. “You mean perverted? That’s just Kenny.” 

“But there has to be a reason for it. I mean what guy just sleeps with random girls…all the time?” 

“Like I said, he’s perverted! What other reason does he need?” 

“I just feel like there’s more to him than that. I want to find out what it is.” 

“Oh no…stay away from him!” Stan warns. 

“Why?” 

“He’s nothing but trouble. I don’t want you to fall into his web.” 

I laugh. “It’s not even like that!” 

“I’ve heard that from Bebe, Rebecca, and Nellie and somehow he’s gotten all of them into bed.” 

“It won’t happen to me.” I say confidently.

“Just keep your distance. Can you promise me that? You’re one of my best friends and I don’t want to see you get hurt.” 

I don’t want to argue with him about this. “Okay Stan, I’ll keep my distance.” 

“Do you promise?” 

“I promise. I had a few run ins with him today and I guess my curiosity got the best of me. I’m over it now.” 

“Do you really mean that?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good, it’s for the best.” 

I look at the clock. “It’s getting late, I’ll talk to you at school tomorrow.” 

“See you.” We hang up. I know I said I would stay away, but I’m dying to know what’s really up with Kenny. Nichole is convinced he’s on drugs, but I really don’t think that’s his issue. I won’t stop until I find out what is though.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kenny's POV

So far my day has been going very well. I haven’t seen the princess and the other rich bitch. After the scene at Happy Burger, Nichole is the last person I want to see right now. 

I’m actually bored with school today and feeling a little horny. I’m debating skipping the last period and finding some random whore to hook up with. Suddenly, I see Heidi Turner walk past me. Damn she looks so good. She has on a sweater dress with her cleavage hanging out. Just what I needed to see! She’s Cartman’s girlfriend, but I never thought he was good enough for her. No one does actually. That relationship doesn’t make sense to anyone and it’s shocking that they’ve lasted this long. 

"Hey Heidi!" I call out to her.

She turns towards me. "Oh hi Kenny."

"How's it going?" I ask as I move closer to her.

"Fine, you?"

"Good." I stare her up and down focusing on her tits. "You look really good."

"Um...thanks."

"Did you lose weight?"

She looks down then back at me. "I don't think I have."

"Well whatever it is, I'm looking and I'm loving!" I smile at her.

"I have a boyfriend..." She reminds me. Not that anyone needs a reminder. The two of them are usually up each other’s asses. I’m surprised to see her alone. 

"So?"

"So I don't think he would appreciate you hitting on me." She tries to walk off, but I stop her. 

"When was the last time he told you how good you looked?" I ask. 

Heidi snorts. "Eric tells me that all the time?"

"Really?" I’m finding that really hard to believe. Cartman has never given a shit about anyone but himself. We don’t talk anymore, but I’m sure that hasn’t changed. 

"Yes."

I put my arm around her. "Does he know how to make you feel good? I mean REALLY feel good?" I still continue to focus on her tig ol bitties! I just want to suck on them!

"What are you talking about?"

I nibble on her neck. "Does he do this to turn you on?" I nibble on her neck again.

"Stop that!" She says breathlessly. I can tell she's getting turned on.

"Are you sure you want me to stop?"

“Yes!” 

I begin kissing her on the neck. “Are you sure?” 

“Kenny please…” 

“Please? Please continue? Okay!” I lead her down an empty hallway. I figured this hallway would be safer and little more discreet than the girl’s bathroom. I unzip her pants and my hands down her pants and begin rubbing her clit. I can feel her getting wet. 

“Kenny, if Eric finds out-“ 

“Don’t tell him!” I cut her off. 

She tries to push my hand away. “I’m not going to cheat on Eric, I love him.” 

“Like I said, don’t tell him.” I lick her titties. 

“What the hell is going on?” We look and see Wendy standing there with her hands on her hips tapping her feet. Heidi quickly pushes my hand away and zips up her pants. 

“Not you again, princess!” I roll my eyes at her. 

“Wendy…it’s not what you think!” Heidi begins to panic. The way she’s panicking, you would think she was caught by her mom. 

“Oh so you two weren’t getting ready to fuck in the middle of hallway?” Wendy continues tapping her foot. 

“No!” 

I smirk. “We’re not in the middle of the hallway. No one comes down here so I have to ask, why are you here?” 

“I…umm…” She begins looking around nervously. “I was heading to class.” LIES!

“Going this way? All the senior classes are down that hall!” I point in the opposite direction. 

She waves me off. “Whatever, this isn’t about me! It’s about you! Have you no shame?” She glares at Heidi. “How could you do this to Cartman?” 

Heidi grows even more nervous than she was before. “Oh God! You’re not going to tell Eric, are you?” 

“Ignore her Heidi!” I tell her. “She didn’t see anything so there’s nothing for her to tell.” 

“But-“ 

“If you don’t tell Cartman about this, I will!” Wendy threatens Heidi. 

“Since when do you give a fuck about Cartman?” I ask her. 

“I don’t, but that doesn’t mean he deserves to be cheated on!” 

“Wendy please, nothing happened. I swear!” Heidi pathetically tries to plead her case. 

“If that were the case, then you shouldn’t have a problem explaining that to Cartman!” Seriously, who the hell does Wendy think she is? 

“Oh God!” 

“God can’t help you sweetie, you caused this!” 

“I better get out of here!” Heidi runs off. 

Wendy glares at me. “You’re so disgusting!” 

“Yet you can’t seem to stay away from me. Why is that Wendy?” I move closer to her. “Why did you really come this way?” 

“I saw you two walk this way.” 

“So you were stalking us?” 

“NO!” She yells out. “Heidi looked distressed so I wanted to make sure she was okay!” 

I laugh. “She looked distressed? You do realize that she was a willing participant, right?” 

Wendy raises her eyebrow. “A willing participant in what? She said nothing happened.” 

“But it was so close until you fucked it up!” Now I have blue balls because of this nosey uptight bitch!

“No! I stopped Heidi from making a mistake!” 

“Why do you even care? What goes on between Heidi and me is none of your damn business! She doesn’t need your permission to fuck me if she wants to!” 

“Why can’t you at least find someone single? Heidi has a boyfriend!” 

I shrug. “I didn’t see a ring on her finger. She’s single until she’s married which makes her fair game!” 

She looks at me with disgust. “You’re one deranged person, you know that?” 

“Then why are you still here? I really don’t care what you think about me, princess. Don’t you have some stacks to count or a game of polo or croquet to play? I’m sure you have better things to do than to worry about my sex life!” I turn way, but then turn back. “Or maybe you’re jealous because you don’t have one. Is that what it is?” 

Wendy snarls. “I’m not jealous of your sex life.” 

I think I’ve figured out her problem. This is comical. “Have you ever had sex before?” 

She seems taken aback by the question as her face turns red. “That’s none of your business!” 

“Exactly! Just like what I do and who I do it with is none of yours!” I smirk and stare he up and down. “I think we’re done here princess.” 

“Stop calling me that!” Aww, I think I’ve hit a nerve.

“Okay, well like I said, we’re done here.” 

“You know Kenny, I just want you to…never mind!” She turns to leave, but now I’m curious as to what she was going to say.

“What do you want from me?” She turns back towards me. “You want this dick, don’t you?” I grab myself. 

“You make me sick!” She storms off. Once again, I have to laugh to myself. She keeps inserting herself into my life for a reason. I think she secretly wants me. That has to be it. “Oh well…” I say out loud as I shrug. Hopefully this will be the last interruption from her. In the meantime, I need to go relieve myself…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wendy's POV

"He's so disgusting!" I vent to Stan and Kyle after telling them what I witnessed. Stan looks disappointed, while Kyle looks uninterested. 

"I thought you were going to stay away from Kenny?" Stan asks.

"I was planning to, but I saw him and Heidi in the hallway. They were getting ready to have sex!"

"Does Cartman know?" Kyle asks. I’m surprised he cared enough to ask. 

I shake my head. "I warned Heidi that if she doesn't tell him, I will!"

"I think you should stay out of it."

"Why?"

"Because that's Cartman and Heidi's business."

"Plus Cartman will kill Kenny!" Stan adds in.

"He deserves to know that his girlfriend is dangerously close to cheating on him!" I explain.

"But that's not your place to tell him." I know Stan’s right, but it’s only fair that Cartman finds out. 

"If that were me, I would want to know! Cartman is an asshole, but he should know the truth."

"I should know the truth about what?" I turn around and see Cartman. He hasn’t changed at all since elementary school. He’s still an asshole and fat, just taller. He’s about 6’0. 

"Hey Cartman!" I wave. 

Cartman narrows his eyes. "Don't "hey Cartman" me. What should I know about?"

"Umm..." I look at Stan and Kyle. I didn’t expect to be put on the spot like this. 

“Stay out of it Wendy.” Stan whispers to me. 

“I have to tell him.” 

“Goddamnit, tell me what?” Cartman snaps. 

I sigh. “Cartman…Heidi is-“

“Heidi’s looking for you!” Stan interrupts. I glare at him. If he were going to lie, he could’ve at least come up with a good one. 

“That doesn’t make any sense. If she were looking for me, she would’ve text me!” Cartman tells him before looking at me. “What the fuck is going on?” 

“Heidi is cheating on you Cartman!” I blurt out.

He seems taken aback by the news. “What? You’re lying!” 

“I wish I were, but I saw her.” 

“You saw her cheating? With who?” Oh man, he looks pissed!

“Kenny…” 

Cartman bursts out laughing. “Shut up dude! She would never cheat on me with Kenny. Heidi has standards!”

“Well they were close to having sex. If I didn’t come down the hall when I did, who knows what would’ve happened.” 

Cartman puts his hand up. “Wait, so they didn’t have sex?” 

“No, but-“

“Then why did you say that Heidi is cheating?” 

“I saw Kenny licking her…breasts and he had his hands down her pants doing God knows what.” I feel dirty just saying it. 

“So then Heidi didn’t do anything wrong! Kenny was molesting her! That little prick!” 

I can’t let Kenny take all the blame, that’s not fair. “Cartman, I hate to break this to you, but I think Heidi was enjoying it. She didn’t stop him.” 

Cartman’s face turns red. “You go to hell!” He storms off just as Nichole shows up. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Nichole asks us.

“Dude…he’s pissed off!” Kyle tells Nichole. 

“I told you to stay out of it Wendy. Now you’ve caused unnecessary drama between those three.” Stan says as he crosses his arms. 

“He had the right to know.” I defend my actions.

“Know what? What happened?” Nichole asks.

“I saw Heidi and Kenny together.” 

Nichole gags. “Gross, that girl has no standards! First the fat fuck and now that dirty poor drug addict.” 

“Kenny’s on drugs?” Kyle inquires as he raises his eyebrow. 

Nichole shrugs. “Probably, his parents are on drugs and he’s really scrawny. I wouldn’t put it past him.” 

“You shouldn’t spread rumors Nichole.” 

She chuckles. “Oh please, Kenny isn’t even relevant enough to have a “rumor” about him spread.” Nichole walks off. 

“You and Nichole really need to back off from Kenny.” Stan warns me. 

“I have no control over what Nichole says or feels,” I state, “but as for me, I didn’t do this for Kenny, it was for Heidi.” 

“If anything, you ruined what Cartman and Heidi have and maybe caused Kenny to get his ass kicked.”

“I have to agree with Stan on this Wendy.” Kyle adds in. “You went too far and I don’t understand what was the point of this. What were you hoping to gain here?”

“Yeah Wendy, honestly it seems like you’re obsessed with Kenny.” 

My eyes widen. I can’t believe he said that! “I’m not obsessed, I’m upset!” 

“Upset about what?” 

“I’m tired of seeing Kenny sleep around with my friends! He plays games with their emotions and it’s not right! Plus did he ever stop and think about the diseases he could potentially pass on to them?”

“You do realize your friends knowingly and willingly have sex with him, right?” Kyle asks. “I’m not saying it’s right, but it is what it is. Your friends are whores!” 

My jaw drops. “Can’t you guys talk to him?” 

They shake their heads. “We don’t talk to him.” Stan reminds me.

“I know, but why not? Your friend is clearly misguided. Can’t you see all of this is a cry for help?” 

“He’s not our friend anymore.” Kyle states. “He’s an asshole who thinks with his dick! A dick that fucked the only girlfriend I ever had! Rebecca!” Kyle angrily bites his bottom lip. “Fuck Kenny McCormick!” 

“Okay…” Kyle and Rebecca dated in 8th grade. Rebecca thought he was too boring for her so she cheated on him with Kenny then further humiliated Kyle by dumping him in front of everyone. Obviously that incident left Kyle a little bitter when it comes to Rebecca. I mean that happened in 8th grade, I honestly thought Kyle had let it go after all this time. I look at Stan. “What’s your issue with him?” 

Stan shrugs. “We just grew apart. I don’t have anything personal against him like Kyle does.” 

“Now is the time to put that aside and help him.” 

Stan shakes his head. “I’m staying out of it.” 

“UGH! You guys are terrible!” I turn to leave. 

“Where are you going?” 

“I just need some air!” I lie. “I call you later.” I walk off. That part was a lie. The truth is, I want to see if I can find Kenny before Cartman does. I want to give him a heads up that Cartman knows about him and Heidi. Plus I want to pick his brain some more. I hope I catch him before Cartman does.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Wendy's POV

I couldn't find Kenny at school so I decided to go to Happy Burger to see if he's at work. "Hi Craig, is Kenny here?" I ask Craig who's also a cashier at Happy Burger.

"Yeah he's out back." He informs me. 

"Thanks." I go to the back and I see Kenny taking something out of a trash bag and putting it into another bag. He’s also smoking a cigarette. "Kenny?"

He quickly hides the bag, but doesn’t make eye contact with me. "What the hell do you want now?"

"I...wanted to check on you." I wave the smoke away. “Could you put that out please?”

"Why did you want to check on me?" He asks completely ignoring my request. 

"I wanted to warn you that Cartman might be looking for you."

He looks up at me and points at his black eye. "He found me. Thanks a lot, snitch!"

Well at least he didn't call me Princess. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tell him. He-"

"Yes you did!" He interrupts. "You threatened to tell him if Heidi didn't."

"I wasn't going to tell him."

"Bullshit!"

"It's true! The only reason I had to tell him is because he overheard me telling Stan and Kyle that he deserved to know the truth."

He raises his eyebrow. "So you were planning to tell him! Get the fuck out of here Wendy!"

"No I wasn't! I said he deserved to know, but I meant that Heidi should tell him."

"Whatever! You keep following me around! What's your deal?"

I shake my head. "I'm not following you!"

"Then why are you here now? At my job!"

"I told you why I came, but I was too late."

"Can you do me a favor?" He asks.

My eyes light up. Good, maybe he’s not mad at me. "Sure, what is it?"

“Stay the fuck away from me and out of my life! You’ve caused me nothing but grief the last few days!” 

“How?” 

“Let’s see, you’ve given me blue balls, gotten me beat up, and nearly gotten me fired from my job twice! I wasn’t having these issues before.” 

“How did I nearly get you fired from your job?” 

“That scene you and your friend Nichole caused the other day-“

“That was Nichole!” I remind him cutting him off.

“She caused a scene about the food and service being terrible! I nearly lost my job because of that.” 

That was Nichole, not me, but I’ll let him finish. “So when was the other time?” 

“Today! Cartman came to my job and kicked my ass!”

“He did that here?” 

He nods. “He made a scene while I had a customer. Dude, I can’t lose this job so stop making trouble for me and leave me the hell alone!” 

I laugh. “Oh please, it’s just a fast food job! If you lose it, just get another one.” 

He glares at me. “It may just be a fast food job to you, Princess, who I’m sure has never worked a day in her life. But to me, it’s my livelihood.” 

“There are other fast food places.” 

“It’s not as easy to get another job as you think.” 

“You apply, you interview, and get hired. How fucking hard is that?” 

He laughs. “You think it’s that simple?” He puts out his cigarette. “You’ve really got a lot to learn about the real world Princess.” 

“You act like it’s difficult.” 

“Have you ever had a job before?” 

I look down. “Well…no, but-“ 

“My point exactly. When you get a job and learn to humble yourself, come talk to me. In the meantime, stay away from me.” He walks off. I notice he leaves the bag behind. I take a peek inside of it and I’m shocked by what I see. 

Kenny’s POV

After my shift is over I go around back looking for my bag. I think after arguing with Wendy, I forgot to put it back in my hiding place. “FUCK!” I yell out and kick the dumpster. Someone stole my shit! Damnit! I storm back in the restaurant. 

“What’s wrong dude?” Craig asks. 

I can’t tell him what’s really bothering me because it could get me in a lot of trouble. “Nothing dude. I’ll see you tomorrow.” I head out and begin my walk home when I once again run into Wendy. I roll my eyes. “Didn’t I tell you to stay away from me?” 

She holds up my bag. “You left this behind.” 

I snatch the bag from her. “Did you steal it?” 

She shakes her head. “No, like I said, you left it behind.” 

“I had very important things in there!” I yell out as I can tell the bag is empty. 

“You mean throw away food from Happy Burger? I put it in the trash where it belongs!” 

My eyes widen. “Why the fuck would you do that?” 

“Because it was old food and it was gross and smelled!” 

“That was my din…never mind.” 

She cocks her head to the side. “That was your dinner?” 

“I didn’t say that!” 

“You almost did.” 

I sigh. “Look, Karen and I have to eat somehow, okay? I don’t get paid until next week so I have to bring home other people’s leftovers. Happy now?” 

“Kenny that’s really sick!” 

“Maybe it is to you, but it’s better than going hungry.” 

“Do you need a ride? I can take you to get a pizza for you and Karen and then take you home.” Wendy offers. 

I shake my head. “I don’t want your charity.” 

“It’s not charity. I’d rather buy you guys some food then have you two eating scraps.” 

I glare at her. “Why do you care anyway?” 

“I’m a very caring person!” 

“What’s in it for you?” 

“Nothing! I’m trying to be nice.” 

“You’ve practically been stalking me. What gives?” 

“I just want to get to know you.” 

I laugh and point at her. “You, want to get to know me?” I point at myself.

Wendy nods. “Yes I do. We should hang out sometime.” 

“For what? We don’t have anything in common.” 

“How do you know?” 

“You’re a rich girl, living in a mansion. I’m poor and live on the wrong side of the tracks. You’re uptight and I’m a free spirit. We’re complete opposites.” 

“Well if we hang out sometime, we can find out what we have in common.” She smiles. I can’t believe she’s serious right now.

“Nothing! I don’t do dates.” 

“I didn’t say anything about a date.” 

“I’m just letting you know up front.” 

“So what do you say?” 

“I’ll get back to you on that. I’m going to take a rain check on the ride and pizza.” 

“What are you going to going to eat for dinner?”

“I’ll figure it out. Later Princess!” I walk off. Now she’s acting too weird. Where did the urge the want to hang out with me come from? Is it possible that Wendy Testaburger has a crush on me? I should give her a chance. Who knows, maybe I can help her loosen up a bit. I need to sleep on this.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kenny's POV

Wendy has finally listened to me and kept her distance for the past few days. Now I’m finally getting my life back on track. Sadly, I was still unable to finish what I started with Heidi, but that’s okay, Bebe was more than happy to fill in her slot. 

I go to Happy Burger on Saturday afternoon to start my shift. When I walked in, my jaw drops when I see my manager walking Wendy around. She has on a uniform and name tag. What the fuck is she doing here? She can’t possibly be working here!

"That's Kenny another one of our cashiers." He tells her as he points at me.

"I know him, we go to school together." Wendy informs him. She looks at me and winks. 

"Good, once Kenny gets settled, he can train you on the fry machine."

"Wait what? Is this a joke?" I ask.

The manager frowns at me. "Why would I joke about work? Go punch in so you can help Wendy."

"Yes sir." I punch in and turn around and see Wendy right behind me. She has the biggest grin on her face I’ve ever seen. 

“I’m ready for training!” I’ve never seen this girl’s smile so wide.

“What are you doing here?” 

“I’m working here. It was just as easy as I thought to get hired.” 

“Oh so your dad didn’t bribe the manager?” 

She shakes her head. “Why would he? He didn’t even want me to take the job here.” 

“So why did you?” 

“Because I decided to take your advice and get a job.” 

“But why here?” 

“So you can see firsthand how well I can do!” She smiles. 

“Ugh!” I roll my eyes. “Let’s get this training over with.” I take her to the fry machine. “So you’ll be starting off making french fries.” 

“I thought I was a cashier?” 

I laugh and shake my head. “Everyone starts off on the fry machine. You have to work your way up to the cash register.” 

“Oh…” 

I smirk. “Do you think you can handle cooking french fries all day?” 

“Of course I can!” She says proudly. 

“Good.” I take the lids off the deep fryers and turn them on. “First, you’ll grab a bag of frozen fries and put them in here.” I point to the basket. “Then you’ll put them in the deep fryer.” 

She looks in the deep fryer and frowns. “What is that stuff in there?” 

Wow, this is really entertaining. “It’s called oil…have you ever fried anything before?” 

“Have I what?” 

I laugh. “I forgot, I’m sure Princess Testaburger has never cooked a day in her life. You have a chef, don’t you?” 

She looks away. “Does it matter?” 

“I’ll take that as a yes. So anyway, go ahead a put the fries in there.” She slowly adds the fries to the basket. “Now lower the basket in the deep fryer and put the timer on four minutes.” She lowers the basket in the deep fryer and quickly backs up when she hears it sizzling. 

“Ew, I think I got some grease on me!” She looks at her clothes. 

I laugh at her once again. “Welcome to the world of fast food!” I can already tell this is going to be a long day…

Wendy’s POV

I’m beat after my shift is over. I’ve spent the last 6 hours cooking french fries. I feel so…greasy and gross! I sit down on a box in the back and take my hat off and lower my head. I yawn loudly. I’ve never been so tired in my life. 

“Aww, is the little princess tired after a long hard day of work?” Kenny asks in a mocking tone. I shoot him the evil eye. “It’s not as easy as you thought, is it?” 

“I admit, that after today, I have a little more respect for you.” 

“Is that so?” 

I nod. “I don’t know how you do this. I think today will be my last day.” 

Kenny shakes his head. “I knew you wouldn’t last.” 

I nod in agreement. “You’re right. I was trying to prove a point to you and I failed miserably.” 

“Hey, you lasted the whole shift. I didn’t expect you to last that long.” 

“I guess I’m really nothing more than a spoiled rich princess…” I look down. 

“FINALLY! I’ve been waiting to hear you say that!” Kenny gloats as he pats me on the shoulder. “Go on and get in your little white Mercedes and head to the mall and spend daddy’s credit card. Leave fast food jobs to the teens that come from low and middle class families that actually HAVE to work.” 

I sigh deeply and look at him. “Do you have to be such a jerk about it?” 

“Of course I do.” I look away from him. He runs his hands through my hair. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be so harsh.” 

“It’s okay, I deserved it.” 

“Do you have any plans tonight?” 

I nod. “Yes, going home and taking a long hot bath to get this french fry smell off of me, then I’m going to bed!” 

He chuckles. “I was going to suggest that we hang out. I still owe you one.” 

“I’m not going to be good company tonight Kenny. Sorry.” Damn, he would want to hang out while I look and smell like this. 

“No problem. Let me walk you to your car.” 

I nod. “Okay.” We head outside and the walk is silent. “Thanks for walking me to my car.” I tell him. 

“You’re welcome.” I stare at him for a minute. “What?” 

“I don’t get you Kenny.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“When I see you with other girls all you seem to care about is sex. But you don’t act like that with me…” 

He smirks and stares me up and down. “Do you want me to?” 

Now he’s being disgusting. “NO! Please stop stating at me like I’m a piece of meat!” 

“Well what is it, do you want me to treat you the way I treat other girls? Because trust me, I can.” 

“Why don’t you?” 

He shrugs. “No particular reason.” 

“Is it because…you don’t find me attractive?” 

Kenny shakes his head. “You’re a nice looking girl. You’re just not my type. To be honest Wendy, I’ve always found you stuck up and very boring. Not to mention uptight!” 

I’m crushed hearing him say that, but why? Why should I give a fuck what he thinks? “I see. Do you mind if we finish this conversation in the car? It’s cold out here.” 

Kenny shrugs. “Sure.” We get in the car. “Did I offend you?” 

“No, if you did, I wouldn’t let you in my car.”

“True. But seriously, if you would just loosen up, even a little, the guys might pay more attention to you.” 

“I don’t care about the other guys paying attention to me.” I yawn. 

“Just some friendly advice.” 

“I want you to pay attention to me…” I mumble. 

Kenny smiles. “What was that?” 

“Nothing.” I yawn again. I didn’t mean to say that out loud, I hope he didn’t hear me. 

“Well if you’re tired, I should let you go. Are you going to be okay to drive home?” 

I nod. “Yeah, I’m probably going to take a 30 minute cat nap before I go.” 

“No way dude! That’s not safe.” 

I yawn once again. “I promise, I’ll be fine…” I can feel my eyelids getting heavy. 

I wake up to the sound of someone knocking on the window. I look and realize, I’m still in the car! I’m lying in Kenny’s arm! Holy shit! We fell asleep! I look and see my parents and Nichole standing outside of my car. I roll down the window. “Mom, dad, I can explain!” 

“You better have a good explanation for this young lady!” Mom puts her hands on her hips.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Wendy's POV

Kenny and I get out of the car. Mom looks even angrier when we get out. I notice she’s giving Kenny the stink eye. "I'm waiting for an answer young lady!" Mom taps her foot, still with her hands on her hips.

"I-" I look at Kenny then at mom. "I guess I fell asleep."

"In your car?"

I nod. "I was exhausted after work and-"

Mom puts her hand up. "Work? What are you talking about?"

"I have, er...had a job. I quit last night."

"Where?"

"Happy Burger…" I look down. 

Mom puts her hand on her chest. "Happy Burger?" She asks with disgust. She looks at dad. "Did you hear that?"

He nods. "I thought you were joking about that?" He asks me.

I shake my head. "I wasn't dad. I wanted to work."

"Why?" Mom asks. "We give you everything you need!

I look at Kenny then back at them. "I wanted to experience what it's like to have a job."

"Your job right now is school! You can work after you graduate college!"

"But I wanted to work!"

Mom glares at Kenny. "Is it because of this boy?"

"No..." I lie.

"Who are you anyway?" Mom asks Kenny.

"I'm Kenny McCormick. Nice to meet you, ma’am." He extends his hand. Mom looks at him in disgust before shaking his hand only touching his finger tips and quickly pulling away. Poor Kenny, mom is treating him like he’s diseased or something. 

“McCormick?” Dad asks. “Are you one of Stuart’s boys?” 

Kenny nods. “Yes sir.” I love how polite he is to my parents. 

“Good ole Stuart. He use to come around and cut my grass for extra money. I always gave him a big tip, I knew he was struggling.” 

Kenny smiles. “That was kind of you sir.” 

Mom puts her hand up."Anyway, what did you do with my daughter last night?"

"Nothing! We fell asleep, that's it."

"Don't believe him!" Nichole steps in. "He's a sexual predator! He probably raped Wendy!"

"Nichole!" I shriek. "Kenny wouldn't do that!"

"Oh really? Didn't you say he forced himself on Heidi the other day?"

"Well...I didn't exactly say he forced himself on her. She was a willing participant."

"I think we should take you to the hospital to make sure he didn't do anything." Mom suggests.

"I was asleep, don't you think I would've woke up if he tried something?"

"He could've drugged you." Nichole adds.

"I didn't have anything to eat or drink so that would've been impossible."

"This is Kenny we're talking about, he always finds a way!"

"Umm...for your information, I've never drugged anyone!" Kenny defends himself.

"Yeah right! No self respecting girl in her right mind would score you! You're so gross!"

"That's your opinion! Wendy was tired and fell asleep, I didn’t want to leave her alone so I stayed with her."

Nichole laughs. “So now you’re a boy scout? Get the fuck out of here, you piece of trash!” 

“Fuck you, bitch!” 

"Enough!" Mom steps in and glares at me. "We're going to the hospital and I want you to stay away from that...boy!"

"But mother-" I began to say.

"No buts young lady! I mean it! Stay away from him! I can tell he’s nothing but trouble!"

I see dad whispering something to Kenny and he nods. "It's cool Wendy, listen to your mom. You guys have a good day." Kenny smiles a bit before walking off.

I turn to mom. "Mother, how could you embarrass me like that in front of him?"

Mom seems taken aback. "Embarrass you? If anyone embarrassed anyone, it's you that embarrassed me!"

"How?"

"Working at Happy Burger! Why would you demean yourself to work at such a place?"

“I just wanted to prove that…never mind.” It’s pointless to argue with my mom. She’ll never understand why I did it.

“You wanted to impress that boy! What the hell is wrong with you? I raised you to have better standards!” 

“Honey, that’s enough.” Dad steps in. “Wendy has been through enough and I’m sure she’s learned her lesson.” 

“We’ll see what the hospital says after they examine her!” She leads me towards her car. 

“What about my car?” I ask her. 

“Your dad will drive it home. Let’s go!” I can’t believe this! She thinks Kenny is a monster, but I know he’s not. He would never do anything to hurt me! I’m grateful that he stayed with me all night. Maybe he does care about me…

Kenny’s POV

As soon as I arrive home, I see Karen sitting on the couch watching TV. She runs over to me and hugs me. “Kenny, where were you? I thought something happened to you!” 

I pat her on the back. “I’m fine Karen. I fell asleep in Wendy’s car.” 

She smiles. “Wendy’s car, huh?”

“It’s not what you think!” 

“Hey, I don’t ask about your other affairs. This one is no exception. I’ll just say, I’m happy for you!” Karen winks.

“Seriously, it’s not like that. She was tired after work, I didn’t think it was a good idea for her to drive while she was tired and she fell asleep in the car. I stayed to keep her company and to keep her from getting robbed and I ended up falling asleep.” I explain to her.

“Aren’t you a gentleman?” Karen smirks. 

“Her mom and Nichole don’t think so. Nichole has her mother under the impression that I’m a rapist and I raped Wendy.” 

“Oh wow.” 

“Yeah, she’s taking her to the hospital for an exam. That’s cool, so she can feel like an idiot and see she’s wrong about me.” 

Karen nods. “So Wendy works with you now?” 

I laugh. “Not anymore. It was too much work for the little Princess. Besides, mommy and daddy weren’t happy about that.” 

“At least she tried.” Oh sweet Karen, she’s always giving someone the benefit of the doubt. 

“I don’t know why. She knew that job wasn’t for her. She wasted everyone’s time. That job could’ve went to someone who really needed it!” 

“You’re being too hard on her.” 

“I’m just telling the truth.”

“So you didn’t get to see another side to her?” 

I shake my head. “No, she’s exactly who I thought she was.” I think about it for a second. “I take that back, she’s worse than I thought.” 

“How?”

“She tries to act like she’s cool and down to earth, but obviously she’s nothing more than a rich snob. I’m actually glad she quit. I couldn’t take another day of training her. She didn’t even know what cooking oil was! I bet that’s the first time she’s ever been in a kitchen!” I shake my head. “Spoiled ass little girl!” 

“She doesn’t bother you that much. If she did, you wouldn’t have stayed with her all night.” 

“Karen, I’m not a dick. I wasn’t going to leave her in the parking lot alone all night. She could’ve gotten robbed or worse.” 

“Then you do care! Admit it!” 

I shake my head again. “Like I said, I’m not a dick. I would’ve done that for anyone.”

Karen smirks. “What about Nichole?” 

I frown. “She’s a bitch, but yes, I would’ve done the same thing.” 

“You’re so nice.” 

“Yeah, I try to be. I’m going to take a shower and probably run out and get something to eat. Did you eat today?” 

She glares at me. “Really Kenny?” 

I shrug. “You never know, mom and dad could be parents for once and bring some food in this house.” 

“I haven’t even seen them in about a week or so.” 

I roll my eyes. “They’re probably in jail.” Karen nods in agreement. “Well we’ll go out and get something. Give me about 20 minutes.” I head to the bathroom to take a shower. I’m thinking about what happened earlier. I see Wendy gets a lot of her behavior from her mom. Her dad’s pretty cool, but her mom not so much. I wish I could be there when Wendy gets her test results back so I can rub it in her mom and Nichole’s face. Oh well, hopefully things are done between Wendy since she was told to stay away from me. It’s for the best anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Wendy's POV

"He had his filthy arms around you! I hope you bathed in Lysol to get all those germs off!" Nichole shudders. She’s been on my case all day and at this point, I’m really annoyed.

I roll my eyes. "Nichole please, my mom went off on me all day yesterday. I'm drained."

"She had every right too! You put yourself in a position to get raped!"

"You know that didn't happen!"

"But it could have!" Nichole smiles. "What was that nonsense about your mom embarrassing you in front of Kenny anyway?" She crosses her arms. 

"I was embarrassed! I know how Kenny looks at me and my mom made things worse."

"Who gives a shit what Kenny thinks about you?"

“I don’t want him to think I’m just a spoiled princess. There’s a lot more to me.” 

“Again, who gives a shit?” She looks at me and frown. “Ew, please don’t tell me you like him.” 

I quickly shake my head. “No! I mean he’s a nice guy, but I don’t like him like that.” I hope she bought that. 

Nichole laughs. “Wendy, it’s so obvious. You really need help.” 

“You’re so wrong Nichole.” 

“You like him! That’s so gross! He’s gross! What are you thinking?” I’ve never seen Nichole look so disgusted and disappointed. 

“Stop it Nichole. He’s never done anything to you.” 

“He’s beneath me and you so why do you want to be bothered with him?” 

“He’s a good friend.” 

Nichole raises her eyebrow. “Now he’s your friend? He almost raped you.” 

“No he didn’t! There’s proof that nothing happened!” 

“This time! The next time you might not be so lucky!” 

I see Kenny walk by. “There he is! I need to talk to him.” I follow behind him. I hear Nichole call out to me then she ends up following behind. 

“Kenny?” I tap him on the shoulder. 

“What do you want Wendy?” He asks not even bothering to turn around.

“I just wanted to tell you that I got my test results back.” I mentally slap myself. Why did I say that?

Kenny turns around. “What did they say?” 

“No signs of rape and my hymen is fully intact. You’re in the clear!” Again, I mentally slap myself.

Kenny’s eyes widen. “Really? Interesting…” He turns to walk off. 

“What is that suppose to mean?” 

“Forget him Wendy! He’s a piece of shit!” Nichole tells me.

I follow behind Kenny. “Kenny I’m sorry! Please talk to me! I knew you were innocent all along!”

“Wendy, you’re making a fool of yourself!” Nichole tells me. 

“I don’t care! I want Kenny to hear me out.” I walk in front of him. 

“Get out of my way Wendy!” Kenny orders. 

“Why won’t you talk to me?” 

“I heard what you said. I just don’t care!” 

“I…I thought we were friends.” 

He laughs. “You did?” 

I nod. "I thought we bonded at Happy Burger."

"I was making an attempt to train you! That’s it!"

"But you walked me to my car and stayed with me when I fell asleep."

"I was being a gentleman, but I see that was a mistake! I try to do the right thing and I'm accused of rape by your mom and that bitch!" He points at Nichole.

"Don't call me a bitch!" Nichole snaps at him.

"Nichole, please let me talk to Kenny alone." I beg her.

"He's not going to get away with calling me a bitch!" She glares at Kenny. "Do you know who my father is? I will own you when I get through with you!"

"Nichole, please go!" She walks off. "Again, I'm really sorry about her and my mom. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"But you’re still pissed at me."

"I'm not." He replies coldly. 

"Then why won't you talk to me? You're being really short with me!"

"Because you keep bothering me! What do you want from me?"

“That’s because I li…” I look down. 

“You what?” 

I look at him. “I like you…” I whisper.

Kenny laughs. “No you don’t. You don’t know anything about me!” 

“I know you’re not as bad as I thought you were. You put on this act like you don’t care about anyone but yourself and all you want to do is sleep with girls, but there’s so much more to you. You’re a caring and compassionate person. That’s the Kenny I like.” 

“If it’s about the other night, I just didn’t want to leave you out there alone.” 

“See what I mean? You’re a caring person.” 

“Whatever…” He tries to walk away, but I stop him. 

“Do you feel the same way?” 

“Do you want an honest answer?” 

I nod. “Of course I do.” 

“I don’t.” I can feel my heart being ripped in half. “It’s nothing personal, I mean you’re a good looking girl, but-“ 

I sigh cutting him off. “There’s always a but! So every other girl in school is your type except for me?”

“Not exactly. Some of them are and others are a hit and quit. Do you want to be in that category?”

“No!” I scowl. 

“I didn’t think you did.” I look down and he lifts my chin up. “It could never work between us anyway. Your family would never approve of me.” 

“I don’t care about that.” 

“I do. I don’t want you to be at odds with your folks over me…or any guy for that matter.” 

“You won’t even consider giving me a chance?” 

“I only have one goal in mind and that’s sex. I have a lot going on in my personal life and sex helps relieve my stress. I would’ve lost my fucking mind by now if I wasn’t fucking on a regular basis.” 

I should be disgusted with him right now, but I’m loving his honesty. “What are you stressed about?” 

“That night I spent with you, I left my 13 year old sister home alone and hungry. This is why I’m working as hard as I am, this is why you saw me getting food out of the trash can. I try to make sure she eats. I’m use to missing meals, but she’s a child. I can’t neglect her needs.” 

“Where are your parents?” 

Kenny shrugs. “That’s a good question. We haven’t seen them in over a week. It’s a possibility that they’re in jail, but we don’t have a house phone so there’s no way they could call us to let us know.” 

“That’s terrible. Don’t you have an older brother? Where is he?” 

“He’s just as bad as my parents. I wouldn’t be surprised if they were together.” 

“Have you thought about filing a missing person report?” 

“No way! I don’t want anyone to know my parents are missing. I can’t risk child services getting involved. I’m not going to let them put Karen in a foster home again.” 

“She’s been in one before?” 

He nods. “All of us have.” He shakes his head. “I don’t even want to get into it anymore.” 

“I understand. Well you know we still haven’t hung out. We should do that soon, please bring Karen along.”

“I don’t have the money for that Wendy.”

“It will be my treat. I invited you, so I’m treating.” 

“I’ll let you know. I have to go.” He walks off. I’m really surprised he opened up to me a little. I’ve learned so much about him in that one conversation. I’m going to do what I can to help him and his family. I would do anything for Kenny.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kenny's POV

"Why do we have to walk?" Karen whines. I finally agreed to hanging out with Wendy. We’re meeting her at Olive Garden. Wendy offered to pick us up, but I didn’t want her to come to my house and ring the doorbell so Karen and I are walking. 

"Because there's nothing wrong with your feet." I tell her. 

"Why didn't you just take the ride from Wendy?" Karen continues whining. 

"I have my reasons."

"My feet hurt!" She takes off her heels. 

"I told you to wear sneakers!"

"I can't eat sneakers when having dinner with Wendy Testaburger!"

"Why? She's a person just like you and me."

"Except she's worth $1.4 million."

I roll my eyes. "You shouldn't care about things like that."

"Why not?"

"You weren't raised that way!"

"I wish I was! She has everything I can only dream of!"

"Like what?"

"Money and a big house!"

"Things that she has because of her parents." I remind her. 

"But she has to want for nothing!"

"Neither do you!"

"Are you kidding me? I never get anything I want!”

"But you have everything you need."

Karen scowls. "Like what?"

"A family that loves you, a roof over your head, clothes on your back, and food to eat."

She shakes her head and laughs. "Please tell me you don't believe that."

“You don’t?” 

She shakes her head again. “I don’t know where mom, dad, and Kevin are majority of the time, so where’s the love? We live in a rundown shack, our clothes are shit, and we barely have food.” 

I sigh. “You’re in good health too.” 

“Our life is shitty compared to Wendy’s.” 

“It may seem that way, but trust me, her life is far from perfect.” 

“She has money! It doesn’t get more perfect than that.” I find it very disturbing that Karen’s main focus is on money. But she’s only 13 and has a lot to learn about life. “Like I said, I can only DREAM of having a life like Wendy!” 

“Shh! There she is.” I whisper as I see Wendy standing at the door. Karen quickly puts her shoes back on. 

“You made it!” Wendy smiles as we approach her. She looks at Karen. “Hi Karen, it’s nice to meet you!” Wendy extends her hand. 

“Hi Wendy, I’m a huge fan!” Karen curtseys. 

“Fan?” Wendy seems really confused by that. 

“Never mind!” I tell her. “Should we get our table?” I ask. Wendy nods and we head inside. 

"Kenny?" I hear when we walk in. I look and see Red is a hostess. Red is another girl I’ve screwed, this could get awkward. 

"Oh hey Red." I greet her. 

She stared Wendy and Karen up and down. "Are you on a date? With Wendy and another girl?"

I laugh. "We're just hanging out. The other girl is my sister."

"Oh..." She glares at Wendy and looks at me. "So you and Wendy are just hanging out?"

"Yes. Can you get us a table?"

She snatches some menus. "Right this way!" She leads us to our table. "Here you go!"

"Thanks." I tell her as I let Karen and Wendy sit down before sitting.

She slams the menus down. "You'll be hearing from me later!" She storms off.

“What was that about?” Wendy asks me. 

“Nothing…” We begin to look over the menu. 

It’s 45 minutes in and so far this dinner "date" is extremely awkward. Wendy hasn’t said more than two words. Karen has been talking about the life of the rich and famous so that could be the reason. "You're awfully quiet. Are you okay?" I ask Wendy.

"I'm okay." She responds coldly. 

"You sure?"

"Positive…"

I look at her. "I know you're lying."

She sighs. "So is Red one of your "girls”?"

I laugh. "Don't tell me you're jealous."

"A little bit..."

"Why?"

"No reason."

Karen smacks herself on the forehead. "Duh Kenny! She already told you she likes you!"

"Yes that's true, but I also told her-"

"That you're a dumbass who turned her down!" Karen cuts me off.

"Karen, this is between Wendy and me." I look at Wendy. "We'll discuss this later." Wendy nods. Then of course the rest of the outing is extremely awkward. I kind of feel bad for Wendy. This girl really likes me and I won’t give her a chance. She’s just not my type. I was hoping I would see another side of her at dinner, but her jealousy has taken over instead. I don’t know what to do from here…

Wendy's POV

I gave Kenny and Karen a ride back to their house. "Wait right here, I'm going to get Karen settled and I'll be back to talk to you." Kenny tells me before I have a chance to get out of the car. I nod as he walks inside.

Moments later he returns. "Why won't you give me a chance Kenny?" I ask him. 

He smiles. “You’re very persistent aren’t you?”

“Yes I am!” I cross my arms. 

“You’re use to getting your own way, right?” He smirks. 

“Yes…” I look away from him. 

Kenny laughs. “I knew it! Nothing more than a spoiled little Princess!” He shakes his head in disappointment. 

“I’m working on it!” I start laughing. “All I want is a chance.” 

“I told you I would only want one thing from you.” 

“Why does it have to be like that? Why don’t you want something deeper? There’s more to life than sex! Eventually those girls are going to get sick of your shit and-“ Kenny interrupts me with a kiss. Oh my God! This is my first kiss ever! It’s incredible! I pull away from him. 

“You didn’t like it?” He asks. 

I shake my head. “No, I loved it! I’ve never kissed anyone before.” 

He laughs. “Liar! You dated Stan forever! I’m sure you two kissed plenty of times.” 

“Yeah and every time we came close to kissing, he would throw up.” 

He laughs harder. “Well in that case, I’m honored to be your first! You’re a good kisser.” We stare at each other for a moment before he slowly pulls me into another kiss, but this time he pulls away. “I better go.” 

“That’s it?” I ask raising my eyebrow. 

He nods. “That’s it. I, um…have to get Karen ready for bed.” 

“I thought you did that already?” 

He shakes his head. “No I said I had to get her settled. As in get her in the house safe and sound. Now I have make sure she gets her pajamas on and tuck her in.” 

“Kenny, she’s 13. She can do that stuff on her own.” 

“Trust me, if I don’t tuck her in, she won’t go to bed!” He opens the door. “I’ll see you at school.” He gets out the car and closes the door. He quickly walks in the house. I watch him feeling dejected and rejected. He was obviously lying about tucking Karen in, but why? Why was he in a rush to get away from me? He kissed me, not once, but twice! He said I was good kisser. I don’t understand. Maybe he really truly isn’t interested…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Wendy's POV

"I don't get it." I explain to Stan. I’ve spent all of lunch talking his ear off about Kenny. "We had a great evening together and he quickly rushed off. I haven't heard from him since."

"Maybe he's just not into you." I can tell Stan is getting bored with this, but I need to get a guy’s perspective. 

"I don't understand why not."

"That's a good thing for you."

"Why do you say that?"

"I told you Kenny's a pig! You're too good for him."

My eyes widen. "Don't say that!"

"Why not? It's the truth."

"That makes me sound like some spoiled rich girl that deserves better than the kid from the wrong side tracks."

Stan shrugs. "Well that's pretty much the truth."

"No it’s not! I don't care about his socioeconomic status! I care about him!"

"Wendy, he's a pig!" Stan repeats. 

"No he's not!"

“You know what he’s all about. He just wants to fuck you!” 

I shake my head. “I don’t think so. He didn’t even try after he kissed me.” 

Stan raises his eyebrow. “He kissed you?” 

I nod. “Twice. He said I was a good kisser. I think he’s a good kisser too…” I start daydreaming. 

“I don’t know Wendy…” 

“I wish you still talked to him. You could find out what his deal is.” 

Stan laughs. “Well that’s not going to happen. Like I said before, maybe he’s not into you.” 

“Then why did he kiss me?” 

“He always starts with a kiss…” 

“But he didn’t try anything else. He just made up a lame ass excuse about putting Karen to bed and left.” I cross my arms. 

Stan raises his eyebrow. “Wendy…it almost sounds like you wanted him to make a move. Please tell me I’m wrong.” 

I look away from him. “I don’t know Stan. I don’t want to yet because we’re not there, but I’m offended that he didn’t at least try to make a move.” 

“Oh Wendy…” Stan shakes his head in disappointment. 

“What?” 

“Do you hear yourself? You sound so desperate. It’s Kenny McCormick! You really could do so much better.” 

“Like who? You?” I chuckle. 

“No not me. I told you, I’m not allowed to date. That doesn’t mean lower yourself by dating Kenny.”

“I’m not lowering myself.” 

“Your parents don’t like him. How’s that going to work?” 

I shrug. “Eventually they’ll have to get over it.” 

“Your dad might, but you know damn well your mom isn’t the type to get over it!” 

I know he’s absolutely right, but damnit I don’t want to tell him that. “I don’t even know if we’ll end up dating anyway. I want to and I told him that, but he’s not being very receptive.” 

Stan puts his hand on my shoulder. “Then it’s time to let it go. You don’t need him.” He looks down at his phone that’s vibrating. “That’s Kyle, I was supposed to meet him. I’ll catch you later.” 

“But Stan, I’m not done venting about Kenny!” 

“Where’s Nichole? Can’t you vent to her?” 

“She hates Kenny. You’re the one who’s a good listener.” 

“Oh…well I promised Kyle I would meet him. I’ll call you after practice. See you!” He walks off. 

Later as I’m heading to class, I end up bumping into someone. “Sorry…” I look up and realize it’s Kenny. “Hi!” I smile. 

“Hey. It’s cool dude.” He tries to walk off. 

“Kenny?” I call out as he turns around. “Can we talk?” 

“Now?” 

I nod. “No time like the present.” 

He looks at his watch. “I can’t, I have to get to class.” 

“I’ll make it quick.” 

He sighs. “What is it?” 

“Why have you been avoiding me?”

“I’m not avoiding you.” 

“I haven’t spoken to you since our date.” 

He laughs. “It wasn’t a date. Karen was there and I would never date my own sister, that’s disgusting.” 

“You know what I mean! Did you have fun with me?”

He shrugs. “It was cool.”

“What about after I took you home?”

“What about it?” 

“We kissed…twice!” I whisper. 

“It’s not a big deal.” He tries to walk away again, but I stop him.

“Why did you stop there? You said I was a good kisser.” 

Kenny nods in agreement. “You are.” 

“So why did you stop?” I ask again. 

“What did you except me to do?” 

“The same thing you do with all the other girls!” 

He shakes his head. “I couldn’t do that with you…” 

I’m started to get offended. “Why not?” 

“Because you’re still a virgin…” 

“Is that a bad thing?” 

He smiles. “It’s a great thing! I wouldn’t mind taking a girl’s virginity.”

“Then why didn’t you at least try?” 

“I couldn’t do that to you.” 

I groan loudly. “Why not?” I ask through gritted teeth.

“I’m sure you didn’t want to lose your virginity in your fancy Mercedes.” 

“We could’ve gone to a hotel.” I suggest. 

He shakes his head and laughs. “You’re not ready for that.” 

I frown. “How are you going to tell me what I’m ready for?” 

“Because I know you, Princess. You’re one of those girls that just doesn’t want sex, you want romance. A romantic setting with rose petals on the sheets, right?” 

Wow, how does he know? I quickly shake my head. “I don’t need all that.” 

Kenny laughs even harder this time. “Sure you don’t. Either way, you’re not ready. I don’t want to pressure you into something you’re clearly not ready for.” 

“What about Heidi? Did you pressure her into nearly cheating on her boyfriend? What about Bebe? Rebecca? Red? Annie? Lola? Henrietta? I could keep going!” 

“You don’t have to. There’s a difference between you and them.” 

“What’s the difference?” 

“I care about you…” 

I can feel my heart doing back flips. “You do?” 

He nods slowly. “Yeah. After that kiss, I felt something I’ve never felt with anyone before. I thought it was in my head so I kissed you again and I had that same feeling. That’s why I left and why I’ve been distant.” 

I begin to cry tears of joy. “Why didn’t you just tell me? I’ve been going crazy trying to figure out why you were avoiding me!” 

“I’m not good with these things. I’ve never really had feelings for anyone before so I don’t know how to express myself in that way…” He begins to trail off.

“Kenny!” I turn and see Red and she looks pissed. “You said this week, was my week!” 

“I’m talking! I’ll be with you momentarily! Go to our usual spot!” 

Red smiles. “OKAY!” She glares at me before walking off. 

Kenny takes my hand. “We’ll finish this conversation later. I need to deal with her.” 

I nod. “So are you going to end things with her?” 

“That’s the plan. I’ll talk to you later.” He gives me a kiss on the cheek before walking away. I put my hand on my cheek and smile. I can’t believe it! He has feelings for me! I never thought would happen, but I’m so glad it did! I can’t wait to continue our conversation! This is the start of a new relationship.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kenny's POV

"That was amazing!" Red smiles as she lies back on her bed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." I reach over and grab a cigarette out of my pocket.

"You can't smoke that in here."

I put the cigarette back in my pocket. I forgot I’m not at home. "Fine, I'll get dressed and go outside."

"No!" She wraps her arms around me. "Can't we cuddle for a bit?"

"Cuddle?"

"Yeah, I love cuddling with you.” 

"Okay, but just for a few. I really need that cigarette!" I put my arms around her.

"Why? Are you stressed about something?"

I shake my head. "No, I'm good."

"Good. How about we go another round before you have your cigarette?"

I start thinking about Wendy and I immediately feel guilty. "We shouldn't..."

Red sits up and glares at me. "Why not?"

"No reason."

Red smiles. "I bet I can make you change your mind." She gets under the covers, slides down and proceeds give me a blow job.

"Oh God..." I moan.

She looks up at me and smiles. "You like that?"

I nod. "Don't stop..." She goes back to blowing me and then I'm hit with guilt again. "Stop!"

Red looks at me. "Stop?"

"Yes, I can't do this."

"Why?"

"This feels wrong."

"What's wrong about it?" She crosses her arms. 

"Because I can't do this to Wendy."

Red scowls. "Wendy? What the fuck does she have to do with this?"

"I feel like I've betrayed her."

"How?"

"I was supposed to end things with you, not have sex with you."

"Oh my God, don't tell me that rich bitch is your girlfriend?"

I give her a stern look. "Don't call her that! We're not officially together but-"

"Then you're not betraying her!"

"I kind of am. She likes me and I like and care for her too. We have to talk and see where things go."

"So what does that mean for me?"

"This has to stop."

“Why? It’s not like you two are together!” 

“If we’re going to have something, I have to stop this. Not just with you, but everyone else.” 

Red’s eyes widen. “Wow…she’s changed you.” 

I laugh. “For the better, right?” 

Red shakes her head. “I’m not sure about that. What do you see in her anyway? She’s so boring and plain looking. She doesn’t even wear makeup.” 

“So? Why are you being a hater?” 

“I’m not, but if you were going to choose someone to be in a relationship with, you could’ve picked someone prettier than Wendy. Someone with personality! Like me or hell, even Bebe.”

“I didn’t think this was going to happen, but it did. I’ve never developed feelings for anyone before.” 

Red rolls her eyes and shakes her head. “It’s not going to last.” 

“Why do you say that?” 

“You guys are from two different worlds. She’s rich, like really rich!” 

“Like, I know!” I mock her. “She doesn’t care that I’m poor so we’ll see what happens.”

“Well I wish you the best. But I’ll miss you…” She pokes out her bottom lip. 

“You’ll find someone who appreciates you.” I smile at her. “Can I borrow your phone?” 

“Um…I guess.” 

“Thanks.” I use her phone to call Wendy. “Hey it’s Kenny. can you meet me at Stark’s Pond in 15 minutes?” I ask her. “See you then.” I hang up and give Red her phone. 

“So I guess this is goodbye?” Red asks sadly.

I nod. “I mean we’ll still see each other around at school.” 

“I guess…” 

“So…I’ll see you around.” I give her a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

When I arrive at Stark’s Pond, Wendy is already there waiting for me. “Sorry I kept you waiting.” I tell her as I give her a hug. 

“It’s okay. So did you end things with Red?” Wendy asks. 

I nod. “I did.” 

She frowns. “Did you sleep with her?” 

I sigh. I guess I better tell her the truth before she hears it from Red. “Yes I did. I had to get it out of my system.” 

“Oh…” She looks away. 

“Are you pissed?” 

“A little…” She turns back towards me. “But I understand why you did it. It’s not like we’re together so you technically didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“That’s true, but I did end things out of respect for you. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“I know you don’t…” There’s a few minutes of awkward silence. “So…are we…together?” 

I chuckle. “Is that what you want?” 

Her eyes light up. “You know I do! But I don’t want you to feel pressured into anything.” 

I laugh. “You don’t I never feel pressured. I do things because that’s what I want, not because I’m pressured into it.” 

Wendy smiles. “So…it’s official?” 

I nod. “It’s official!” 

“I’m so happy I could kiss you!” Wendy shrieks, then turns red. “Oh my gosh, I sound like such a dork…”

I put my arms around her. “I think it’s kind of cute.” I pull her into a kiss. “Feel better?” 

“A little…” She grabs my hand. “How would you feel about coming over for dinner this weekend?” 

I swallow nervously. “At your house?” 

“Of course silly!” 

“Will your parents be there?” 

She nods. “That’s why I want you to come. I want them to get to know you.” 

“You only get one chance to make a first impression and your parents didn’t seem to have a good impression of me…especially your mom.” 

“All the more reason to come over for dinner. Please?” She begs. 

“I mean we’ve only been together for two minutes. Why don’t we wait a bit before we do that?” 

“Please Kenny! I want to get this out of the way. I don’t want to have to sneak around to see you outside of school.”

I guess she has a point. “Okay…” 

“Great! I’ll let them know.” She looks at her phone. “I should head home, it’s getting late. Do you need a ride?” 

“Sure.” We get in her car. She wants me to have dinner with her parents? Oh man, this is going to be painful. I’ve never had dinner with a girl’s parents before. I guess I have to find a way to get prepared for this…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Wendy's POV

"Come on, please!" I beg my parents. I’ve been trying to convince my parents (my mom) to let me invite Kenny over for dinner on Saturday. I really want them to see that he’s not the bad guy they think he is. 

"Why is this so important to you?" Mom asks.

"Because he's my...boyfriend." I don’t know why it felt weird telling her that. 

Mom and dad look at each other in shock, "Boyfriend? You said before you weren't dating him."

"At that time I wasn't, but I am now."

Mom looks disgusted. "Why him? He looks so poor and dirty. He looks like he smells bad and is full of diseases."

"Mother! Don't be so judgmental!"

"He does! He’s such trash!"

I look at dad trying to ignore mom’s rude comments. "Dad, can Kenny come over for dinner? Please!"

Dad smiles. "I don't have a problem with it so it's up to your mother."

I look at mom. "Mother?"

"Yes..." She says reluctantly.

"Thank you Mother!" I hug her.

"Uh huh. I'll make sure to put plastic covers on our furniture."

"Why?"

"I'm not letting that dirty thing touch my beautiful clean furniture!"

I roll my eyes. "Can you not make comments like that when Kenny's here?"

"What does it eat anyway?"

"Mother, he's not an "it". He eats the same thing we do."

"We don't eat poor people food."

I roll my eyes again. "I'm sure Kenny doesn't care what we serve for dinner."

"He better not."

"I can't wait to tell him!"

"We'll need to fumigate afterwards."

"Honey stop." Dad steps on. He looks at me. "Don't worry, we'll make Kenny feel right at home."

"Thanks dad!" I give him a kiss. I can’t wait to officially invite Kenny over for dinner. I hope everything goes well and mom will end up liking him. 

Kenny's POV

Tonight is the night. I've never been so nervous in my life. I usually don't have dinner with parents so I've never been in this situation before. It makes things worse that her parents don't like me already. I doubt this dinner will change things. I ring the doorbell and a guy in a black and white suit answers the door. I chuckle to myself. Of course she has a butler.

"May I help you?" He asks.

I nod. "I'm here to see Wendy."

He stares me up and down. "...and you are?"

"Kenny...Kenny McCormick."

"Mmm hmm, one moment please." He closes the door.

A few minutes later the door opens, but this time Wendy is on the other side of it. "Hi!" She smiles. "Come on in."

"Thanks." I tell as I walk in and ogle the inside of her house.

"You clean up well."

"Huh?"

"Your ensemble."

"Ensemble?"

"Your outfit!" She giggles. "You didn't have to dress up." I put on a blazer, dress pants, and a dressy shirt. They were clothes I found in Kevin’s closet. I don’t even know where he got them from, but I was surprised they fit. 

"I know, I figured I would put on something nice since the first time your parents met me I was in my Happy Burger uniform."

"My parents won't care what you're wearing. It's a causal dinner."

"Really?"

"Yes!" She takes my hand. "Now let's go!"

I nod. "Should I take off the jacket?"

"Yes, the jacket is too much."

"Good point." I tell her as I remove the jacket.

"Kenny, your underarms..."

"Huh?" I look down and see huge sweat stains around my pits. "Oh shit!"

"Do you still want to keep your jacket off?"

"Hell no!" I quickly put it back on. "I hope your parents won't be offended."

“Don’t worry they won’t. I swear I’ve never seen you so nervous before.” She smiles. “It’s kind of cute.” 

“That’s because I’ve never met a girl’s parents before.” 

“But you’ve met my parents before.” 

“Yeah, but I’ve never had dinner with them.” 

“It’s going to be fine. Just relax and be yourself.” She takes my hand again and leads me to the dining room. I’m taking a look around and I can’t believe how huge this place is! One room alone is the size of my entire house! Something else I noticed is all the furniture is covered in plastic wrap. 

“Mother, Father, you remember Kenny?” She asks as we approach the dining room. She’s so formal with her parents…it’s kind of weird to me. 

“How are you Kenny?” Her dad stands up to shake my hand. He has a very firm handshake. 

“I’m good sir, how are you?” 

“It’s well…” Her mom states. 

“Excuse me?” 

“It’s “I’m well sir”. Don’t they teach proper English on your side of the tracks?” 

“Mother!” Wendy shoots her a warning look. 

“It’s okay Wendy.” I look at her. “You’re absolutely right Mrs. Testaburger, I apologize for my improper grammar.” 

“Hmph…” She replies. 

“It’s nice to see you again.” I extend my hand, but she refuses to shake it.

“Yeah, likewise…” She replies, but I can tell she doesn’t really mean it.

“Have a seat Kenny.” Wendy tells me and I sit down. Within seconds of me sitting, the butler puts down a plate in front of me. It shocks me to see the small portions on my plate...and everyone else’s. I expected them to eat more. It’s a small piece of salmon, rice, and a salad.

“Would you like some water, sir?” He asks me. 

“Yes please.” I tell him. 

“Make sure you get him a regular cup Harrison.” Mrs. Testaburger tells him. 

“As you wish ma’am.” Harrison walks off. 

“So Kenny, how’s your dad doing?” Mr. Testaburger asks me breaking the awkward silence. 

“Um…he’s fine.” I lie. I honestly don’t know how he’s doing or where he is. I don’t want them to know that though. 

“What does your father do for a living anyway?” Mrs. Testaburger asks me. 

“My dad? He…umm…he has a bunch of odd jobs.” I lie again. 

“Doing what?” 

“Well we know one of them is cutting grass.” Mr. Testaburger steps in. “He use to do it here, but I haven’t seen or heard from him in awhile.

That makes two of us. “I guess he’s busy.” I shrug. 

“What does your mother do?” Mrs. Testaburger inquires. 

“She’s a stay at home mom.” 

“She can afford to do that?” She snorts. “As poor as you look, you would think she would want as much income coming in as possible.” I nearly choke on my food when she says that.

“MOTHER!” Wendy exclaims. 

“So what are your future plans? You guys will be graduating this year, do you plan to go to college?” 

I nod. “I’m going to go to community college.” 

She laughs. “What a goal! My daughter will be going to Harvard.” 

“That’s great. She’s lucky.” 

“She’s worked really hard and she’s going to make something of herself. She shouldn’t waste her time on lowlifes.” 

I nod. “I agree.” This is getting really uncomfortable. I look at Wendy. “Where’s your restroom?” 

“Second door on your left.” She informs me. 

“Thanks.” I get up and go in the bathroom and shut the door. I take a few minutes to gather my thoughts. I normally wouldn’t let someone disrespect me the way she is, but I’m trying to keep it cool because she’s Wendy’s mom. 

“You’re being so rude!” I hear Wendy say. 

“I told you I didn’t want that low class bum in my house!” I hear her mom reply. 

“Don’t say that! He might be able to hear you.” 

“I don’t care about him. My concern is for you. Do you know what hanging out with his kind could do to your reputation?” 

“I don’t care mother!” 

“I care. It reflects badly on me and your father! We’ve worked too hard to let you ruin us by bringing filth around.” 

“Honey, you’re going too far.” I hear Wendy’s dad step in. “He seems to be a nice kid.” 

“He’s dirt poor and not good enough for our daughter!” 

I think that’s my cue to go back out. “Hey, I got a call from my mom and she needs me home right away.” I announce.

“Your mom?” Wendy asks. 

“Yeah, this was…interesting. Thank you for dinner, but I really have to go.” 

“Kenny, I apologize if my wife made you feel uncomfortable.” Mr. Testaburger tells me. 

“Thank you.” We shake hands. I look at Wendy’s mom. “Goodnight Mrs. Testaburger.” 

“Goodnight.” 

“I’ll walk you to the door.” Wendy tells me as she grabs my hand. “Your mom called Kenny? You don’t even have a phone.” She says once we’re by the door. 

“I had to make up something.” 

“I’m so sorry if mother offended you.” 

“You knew this would happen. It’s cool though.” 

“But I’m not like that.” 

“I know you’re not and neither is your dad. But your mom is and it’s probably a good idea if I don’t come back. So she can remove all the plastic.” 

“Sorry! Next time we’ll have dinner with your parents!” 

“Uh...yeah I don’t know about that.” 

“Why not?” 

“We’ll discuss that a later time. Goodnight babe.” I give her a kiss on the cheek and leave. Ugh, I’m so glad I got that over with. Hopefully Wendy can accept that fact that her mom will never accept us together and let this go. There will be no bonding with her mom no matter what. I can tell our relationship is already doomed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kenny's POV

I haven’t spoken to Wendy since the dinner. I like her and I still want to be with her, but I know this relationship is doomed. Her mom is never going to accept me in Wendy’s life in any capacity, much less as a boyfriend. In the meantime, I’m giving Wendy some space to figure things out. 

I'm heading to class when I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. I turn around and see it's Stan. That’s a shocker! "Hey dude." I greet him.

"We need to talk." He tells me. 

"Sure, what's up?"

"It's about Wendy."

I roll my eyes. Of course he does, what other reason would he have to talk to me? "I figured that. What about her?"

"Treat her right." He warns me. 

"I am treating her right."

"She told me you’re avoiding her. Don't fuck her and leave her like you do to all the other girls."

"I'm not going to do that. Not that it's any of your business, but we haven't even had sex." I admit to him. 

"You haven't?" I notice a small smile on his face.

"No, what's it to you anyway? Do you want her back or something?"

He shakes his head. "No way dude. I'm not allowed to date. Plus I'm not interested in Wendy at all."

That was an odd way to word that. "So you're not a threat to Wendy and me?"

Stan laughs. "Not at all dude."

"What's so funny?"

"It's just different seeing you being worried about someone being a threat to your relationship. Usually you're the threat."

I shrug. "I grew up."

"That quickly?” Stan narrows his eyes. “Come on Kenny, what's really going on with you?"

"Dude, I don't have time to play 20 questions." I try to walk away, but he stops me.

"I'm just curious. You're in a relationship, this isn't you."

"How would you know? You haven't spoken to me since 8th grade."

"I’ve observed your behavior with women, that's why I stayed away from you."

I shake my head. "No you stayed away because Kyle told you to."

"That's not true! I mean it was messed up for you to fuck Rebecca. Kyle loved her."

Now I’m getting annoyed. "It was in the fucking 8th grade! Either way, you have no right to judge me! Who do you think you are? Just because your family has more money than mine doesn't mean you have to look your nose down at me!"

Stan blinks. "Dude...what the hell are you talking about? I didn't say anything about your family not having money. I'm talking about you playing women!"

"Oh..." Boy is my face red. I guess I’ve been a little on edge lately. 

"Where did that come from?"

I shake my head. "Nothing I'm just tired of people giving me a hard time because I'm the poor kid."

"I'm not trying to give you hard time, I'm just worried about Wendy. She's like a little sister to me and I don't want to see her get hurt."

"I'm not going to hurt her. If anything, I worry that she may end up hurting me."

"How is that possible?"

"Her mom doesn't think I'm good enough for her. Eventually she may start thinking that and end up dumping me."

"Wow...you really care about her, huh?"

I nod. "Yes I do."

"Well then I wish you the best. You don't have to worry about Wendy. She's not an elitist like her mom."

"I know she's not."

"Then you can stop avoiding her. She's a victim just like you."

I nod. "You're right. I'll talk to her. Thanks Stan." I turn to walk away.

"Hey Kenny?"

I turn around. "Yes?"

"It was...nice talking to you."

"Same here."

"For the record, I didn't stop talking to you because of Kyle."

"Then why did you?"

He shrugs. “I don’t know dude. I guess it was stupid. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?”

I laugh. “Is that supposed to be an apology?” 

Stan laughs as well. “I’m sorry I stopped talking to you Kenny. Do you forgive me?”

“Sure dude.” 

“If you need any advice about Wendy, you can talk to me.” 

“I appreciate that.” This time I walk away, only to be stopped by the secretary. 

“Kenny McCormick?” She asks. 

“Yes?” 

“You have a phone call in your office from your dad.” 

I’m completely in shock. “My dad?” 

She nods. “He said it’s urgent. Please come to the office and take the call and remind your dad this isn’t your personal line.” 

“No problem.” That’s odd, I haven’t seen or heard from my dad in weeks. Why would he call me at school? I hope everything’s okay. 

Wendy’s POV

“This is exactly what happens when you get involved with someone like Kenny!” Nichole rambles. “I knew you were going to get hurt.” She has yet to let up on badmouthing Kenny. I think she’s gotten worse since I told her he’s my boyfriend. 

“For the last time Nichole, he didn’t hurt me!” I explain for the umpteenth time. 

“You haven’t heard from him since the dinner, right?” 

“I haven’t, but I don’t think he’s avoiding me because of me. He’s angry about what mother said to him.” 

“She had every right to say it! He’s a lowlife bum! You’re too good for him!” 

“Mother didn’t have to say that to him. I think she hurt his feelings.” 

“Poor people don’t have feelings.” 

“They’re people just like you and me.” 

“That’s not true. They have less money, dirty clothes, and crappy houses. In Kenny’s case, a drug problem too.” She smirks. 

“He’s not on drugs!” 

“Then why is he so thin?” 

I know the answer to that, but I don’t think it’s Nichole’s business. “His whole family is thin. I guess it’s genetics.” 

Nichole laughs. “Hello? His whole family is on drugs! You’re so clueless!” 

Just then I see Kenny rushing past us, he nearly knocks Nichole down. “Watch it asshole!” She yells at him. “Ew, now I have to burn my clothes!” 

“Sorry!” He yells back as he keeps running. I run after him. 

“Kenny? What’s the hurry?” I ask. 

He stops and he’s completely out of breath. “I just got a call from my brother. He’s in jail.” 

“Why?” 

“I don’t know. He said he would explain everything when I get there.” 

“Do you want me to come with you?” 

He shakes his head. “No, but can you do me a favor?” 

“Sure, what is it?” 

“Can you pick Karen up from school? You can drop her off at Happy Burger.” 

“Why can’t I just take her home?”

“Because I have to go to work anyway and I don’t want her to be home alone. Can you do that, please? I’ll reimburse you for gas.” 

I smile and nod. “Sure. We still need to talk.” 

“I promise we will. Thank you so much! I’ve got to go!” He runs out. 

“This is the kind of trash you want to deal with?” Nichole asks. “Now he has you playing as his personal chauffeur when it should be the other way around.” 

“I’m worried about him.” I tell her. 

“Why? I’m sure he use to his brother being in jail.” 

“You wouldn’t understand Nichole. I’ll talk to you later.” I walk away. It’s times like this I wish Kenny had a phone. I want him to be able to update me on why his brother is in jail. Maybe his brother knows where his parents are, that would relieve some of Kenny’s stress. I just hope things don’t get worse for him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kenny's POV

Kevin is escorted to the phone booth and man is he fucked up. He has bruises all over and he looks like he hasn't bathed on slept in weeks. "Thanks for coming to see me." He tells me when he picks up the phone.

"What the hell did you do this time?" I ask him. 

"I'm being accused of murder." He whispers.

"Who's murder?"

"Mom and dad's..."

My eyes widen. "Are you telling me that mom and dad are dead?"

He nods. "But it’s not what you think."

"Start from the beginning."

He sighs. "We were at the “house”,” By house I know he’s referring the crack house, “Mom and dad had a fight. He saw mom talking to this guy Luke that we get high with and he got really jealous. Obviously he was high off his ass. When mom went to sleep he stabbed her to death. I confronted him and told him I was going to the police and he tried to stab me. We started wrestling and I was trying to get the knife from him, I got the knife, but the struggle continued. I accidentally stabbed him in the chest in the middle of the tussle."

“Dude…” My jaw drops. 

“I’ve been so nervous about what to do and instead of getting help, I’ve been getting high and ignoring the dead bodies around me. I guess their bodies began to smell or something because that’s how the police found us. I mean it had been a few weeks. They’re convinced I killed them both because I had so much blood on me.” 

"A few weeks ago? So when did the murders happen?"

Kevin nods. "Yes, three weeks ago to be exact."

"That explains why we haven't heard from them. How long have you been in here?"

"About a week."

I frown. "You're just now telling me?"

"They wouldn't let me use the phone!"

I slam my fist down. "Bullshit! You're allowed one phone call."

He shrugs. "I called my girlfriend."

"You called her over calling me, your own brother?"

"I didn't want her to worry."

"So it's okay for me to worry? Karen and I have been on our own for weeks! Did that occur to you?"

Kevin shrugs again. "You're strong, I know things were okay."

"It would've been nice to know that mom and dad are dead! Karen and I have been worried about them! Especially Karen!"

“Well now you know what happened and you can fill her in.” 

I shake my head. “I’m not going to tell her that mom and dad are dead.”

“Why not?” 

“She’s just a child!” 

“She’s going to find out eventually. I’m surprised it hasn’t been on the news yet!” 

I’m actually grateful for that. Although it would’ve been nice if the police informed us. “That’s probably a good thing. If child services finds out, they may try to put Karen in a foster home.”

“That’s why you need to tell her what’s going on. She needs to be prepared for the worst.”

I know he’s right, but I’m still in shock by everything that I can’t really think straight. “We’ll see. I have to get to work.”

"Before you go, I need your help."

I raise my eyebrow. "With what?"

"I need you help me get a lawyer."

"No!"

"Why not? I want to get out of here!"

"You killed dad!"

"Dude, it was self defense!" I can’t believe he’s trying to justify a murder. I’m not 100% convinced that he’s not responsible for mom’s death too. I mean he did have weeks to come up with this “story”. 

"Where am I supposed to get money for a lawyer?" I ask.

“Haven’t you saved money from Happy Burger?” 

Is he for real? “I have a minimum wage salary and I work part time. What do you think?” 

“I think you should be more responsible with your money. I really need your help right now.” 

I shake my head. “I can’t help you. Why don’t you call your girlfriend since you were in such a hurry to call her when you got in here?” 

“She doesn’t have the money. You’re my only hope little bro!” 

“I have to go to work, you know that’s how I make money.” 

“You’re really not going to help me?”

I shake my head again. “Enjoy prison!” I hang up the phone and storm out of the jail. 

Wendy’s POV

Karen and I are sitting at Happy Burger waiting for Kenny to arrive. I got her something to eat and we’re chatting while we wait. This girl can eat! She had three cheeseburgers, 20 piece chicken nuggets, and two large fries. This girl probably only weighs 80 pounds. Oh how I wish I could eat that much and stay that skinny. 

“I’m so glad you’re with my brother.” She tells me. 

I laugh. “Why is that?” 

“Because you’ve kept him grounded. He would always go to some girl’s house every day. Now he’s home a lot more when he’s not working. It’s awesome!” 

“Well at least he’s changed for the better.” 

Karen nods. “Thank you for doing that.” Just then, Kenny walks in. He doesn’t make eye contact with us or anything. He goes straight to the back. “What was that about?” 

“I don’t know, he seems distracted.” I’m sure he’s worried since Kevin is in jail, but it’s not my place to tell Karen that. I see Kenny come out from the back and head outside. “I’m going to see what’s wrong. Stay here.” Karen nods as I head outside. I find Kenny in the back smoking a cigarette. 

“Kenny?” 

“Hey Wendy. Thank you so much for picking up Karen.” He takes a puff of his cigarette. Normally I would ask him to put the cigarette out, but I can tell he’s upset so I’ll let it go this time. 

“No problem, I got her something to eat too. I’ve never seen someone eat so much and stay so thin.” I chuckle nervously once I realize what I said.

“Oh shit, how much do I owe you? I’ll pay you back for the food and gas.” 

I wave him off. “Don’t worry about it, I was happy to do it. So what happened with your brother?” 

“He killed my dad…” He takes another puff from his cigarette. 

My eyes widen. “Are you serious?” He nods. I hug him. “Oh Kenny, I’m so sorry!” 

“It gets worse. My dad killed my mom.” 

“WHAT?” 

“He was so high and angry at my mom for talking to one of their druggie buddies and he stabbed her to death in her sleep. He tried to kill Kevin too, but instead Kevin stabbed him. The police think he killed both my parents.” 

“That’s horrible. Are you okay?” 

He sighs heavily. “I don’t know. I mean, I’m upset knowing that my parents will never come home, but at the same time I know I have to be strong for Karen. Plus I need to break the news to her.” 

“It’s okay for you to show that you’re upset. They were your parents.” 

“Yeah, but they were never really parents to us. They cared more about drinking and getting high than us. This is why I’m busting my ass to make sure that Karen and I don’t turn out like them.” 

“You’re doing a good job.” 

“Yes, but now that Kevin is in jail and my parents are dead, I’m worried about what’s going to happen to Karen. She’s only 13 and I’m 17, I can’t be her legal guardian since I’m not even legal.” 

“But you’ll be 18 in a few months.” 

“That doesn’t help me now.” 

“Maybe your brother needs a lawyer.” I suggest.

Kenny snickers. “He wants me to get him one. I can’t afford a lawyer and even if I could, I wouldn’t get him one. He’s a murderer!” 

I shrug. “Well it sounds like he did it in self defense.” 

“That’s what he said, but I’m not sure about that. He was so high, he probably doesn’t even fully remember the details of that night.” 

“You know Nichole’s parents are lawyers. Maybe I could see if-“ 

“Fuck that!” Kenny cuts me off. “I don’t want to ask her for any favors!” 

“You won’t, I’ll ask for you.” 

Kenny shakes his head. “No way! Don’t involve Nichole in this AT ALL! I’m begging you!” 

Wow he seems really desperate. “No problem. I mean there’s always Kyle’s dad…” 

He shakes his head. “Nope! Kyle hates me probably as much as Nichole does. I’ll figure something out.” 

“Let me help you.” 

“I’ll let you know. I have to let Karen know about my parents…” He puts out his cigarette and heads back inside. Poor Kenny, he’s lost both of his parents and his brother is in jail. There has to be a way to help them and make sure Karen doesn’t get sent to a foster home. But how…?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kenny's POV

"It's not true!" Karen screams. I had the unfortunate task of informing her about mom and dad’s demise. As you can see, she’s not taking the news well at all.

"I wish it weren't, but unfortunately it is..." I tell her gently as I touch her hand. She quickly pulls her hand away. 

"You're lying!" She tries to leave, but I stop her. "Mom and dad aren't dead! They’re off getting high like they normally do! They’ll be back soon! I know it!" I notice she’s tearing up.

I nod slowly. "They are. Kevin explained the details of their deaths to me."

Karen laughs. "Kevin is high all the time! You can't trust anything he says!"

"He's in jail."

"I guess next you're going to say he's in jail for killing them?"

I look away from her. "Well..."

"Oh my God! Kenny, you're so full of it!"

"I wish I were..."

"Why? Why would Kevin kill mom and dad?"

"He only killed dad and he wasn't in his right mind."

"Then who killed mom?"

"Umm...I'm not sure." I lie. Karen is just a child and telling her that dad killed mom may scar her for life. I can’t do that to her. "But Kevin insists it wasn't him."

"Do you believe him?"

I shrug. "I don't know what to believe."

Karen begins sobbing. "Why is this happening? I don't want mom and dad to be dead."

I put my arm around her. "I don't know why this is happening."

"What's going to happen to us?"

"I'm not sure."

"What if they put us in separate foster homes? I don't want to be away from you!"

"I won't let that happen!"

"You promise?"

"I'll do my best, sweetheart." I hug her. She wraps her arms tightly around me and sobs on my shoulder. I don’t know how I’m going to do it, but I have to find a way to make sure she stays with me. 

Wendy's POV

Kenny didn't show up for school today. Since he doesn’t have a phone, I decided to pay him a visit. I knock on the door and after a few minutes he opens the door and quickly walks out and shuts it. "What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I came to check on you since you weren’t at school. Are you okay?"

He shakes his head. "I just told Karen about my parents."

"How did she take it?"

"She didn't believe me at first, but once she did she completely broke down."

"Poor thing." I want to give her a hug. 

"I know. I told her I would make sure that we're not separated, but I honestly don't know if I should've told her I would do my best. If we’re separated, she might think I didn’t even try.” 

"You really should let me help you get a lawyer for Kevin. At least that way he can be your legal guardian until you're 18." I offer once again. 

"I don't want your help if your only option is to go through Nichole!" He snaps.

"My parents know a lot of lawyers. I'm sure I can find someone."

Kenny narrows his eyes. "You really want to ask your parents? Really Wendy?"

"What's wrong with that? I'm sure my dad would be happy to help."

"Yeah and I'm sure your mom will make sure we're thrown into foster care."

"I won't tell my mom."

"If you tell your dad, you don't think your mom would find out?"

I shake my head. "I'll tell him not to tell her."

"I can't take that risk."

“Get your pride out of it for a minute and let me help you!” I plead with him. 

“I’ll figure something out.” He kisses me on the cheek. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”

“Can we at least go inside and finish this conversation? It’s cold out here.” 

“Umm…I had a hard time getting Karen to sleep so it’s best you don’t go inside. I don’t want to wake her up.” I can tell he’s lying. 

“Oh…okay. Well I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.” I reply sadly. 

“See you.” He quickly walks back into the house and I head to my car. 

“I don’t get it, he never lets me come inside his house.” I explain to Nichole at school the next day. She’s probably the last person I should tell that too, but I needed to vent to someone.

“Why would want to go in there?” She asks. “As dirty and gross as he looks, I can only imagine the inside of his house. I heard he has rats in his house anyway.” 

“Who told you that?” 

She shrugs. “That’s the word on the street.” 

“Please don’t spread rumors about Kenny and his home.” 

“Well there’s a reason he won’t let you in his house. Think about it.” 

“He has a lot going on!” I try, but fail to defend him. 

“So that’s a reason to not let you in his house?” 

I nod. “He lost both parents and his brother is in jail. He’s trying to take care of his sister on own while going to school and working. Plus now he needs to get his brother a lawyer so he can get out of jail so he and his sister don’t end up in foster care. He has a lot on his plate right now!” 

“Really?” Nichole smirks. “Tell me more!” 

I could mentally slap myself right. “I’ve said too much, I wasn’t even supposed to tell you all that.” 

“Well now you have so you might as well keep going.” She continues smirking. 

“That’s it. Please don’t say anything Nichole.”

“Who would I tell?” 

I glare at her. “Don’t go ragging on Kenny about it!” 

“I would never do that. I actually feel sorry for the poor bastard.” 

I raise my eyebrow. “You do?” 

She nods. “Yeah, he’s already poor and at a disadvantage. His life is really going to suck without parents. I’m sure he can’t take care of himself.” 

I’m not sure if she’s genuinely concerned or if she’s being sarcastic. “Just promise me you won’t say a word.”

“I promise! Now can we please talk about something else? I’ve heard enough about Kenny for one day!” I really hope she means that. Kenny would be so pissed if he found out I told Nichole of all people his situation. I’m sure I can trust Nichole to keep quiet…right?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kenny's POV

I’m heading to my 7th period class and I notice Heidi walking by. I try to act like I don’t notice her, but I can see that she noticed me. "Hey Kenny!" Heidi greets me as she approaches me.

"Oh hey Heidi." I return the greeting. 

She moves closer to me. "I was thinking, we never finished where we left off a few weeks ago." She grabs my ass and I move her hand.

"I don't know if you heard, but I'm with Wendy now." I inform her. 

“That’s okay.” She tries to kiss me, but I stop her. 

“No it’s not okay. I’m not going to cheat on Wendy.” 

Heidi seems taken aback by my rejection. “But it was okay for me to cheat on Eric?” 

“I was wrong for that. I’m sorry.” 

“Why do you want to be with a wet blanket like Wendy anyway?” She asks. 

“Because I like her.” 

“She’s still a virgin. That has to be so boring for you!” 

I shrug. “It doesn’t bother me.” 

“You’re such a liar.” She pushes me up against the lockers. “But I can fix your celibacy problem.” She starts kissing me on the neck and I won’t lie, I’m turned all the way on.

“Heidi…that’s enough…” I moan. 

“Is it really?” She smiles. 

“Yes, I have a girlfriend.” 

“I have a boyfriend. What’s your point?” 

“I definitely don’t want him to kick my ass again!” 

“He’ll never know.” She puts her hands down my pants and rubs my dick. “You’re hard I see. Stop acting like you don’t want this.” 

“Heidi, please stop!” I bite my lip. 

“You really don’t want me to stop, do you?” She starts to unzip my pants, but I push her hand away. 

“Damnit, I said NO!” Man, I feel like my past is coming back to haunt me…in a bad way. 

Heidi gets a huge grin on her face. “Look at you trying to be a good faithful boyfriend. That’s so cute!” 

“I’m serious Heidi. I’ve thrown out my player card.” 

“Too bad.” She kisses my neck. “We could’ve had fun.” She kisses me on the lips. 

“AHEM!” We both jump and see Nichole glaring at us. “What do we have here?” 

“Hi Nichole!” Heidi greets her. “I was just getting reacquainted with an old friend!” She kisses me on the cheek.

“No you weren’t!” I say. 

“Heidi, may I speak with Kenny alone please?” Nichole asks her. 

Heidi shrugs. “Sure.” She looks at me. “We’ll finish this later Ken!” She kisses me. 

“No we won’t!” She winks before walking away. The next thing I know, I’m slapped across the face by Nichole. “What the fuck is your problem?” 

“You and guys like you! I can’t believe you were about to cheat on my best friend! I knew you weren’t good enough for her!” Nichole slaps me again. 

“Not that I owe you an explanation, but I wasn’t going to cheat. I was trying to stop her!” 

“Yeah, the lipstick on your collar and the hickey on your neck proves that!” She rolls her eyes. 

“Like I said, I don’t owe you an explanation.” I start to walk away. 

“But you damn sure owe Wendy one, little orphan boy!” 

I quickly turn around. “What did you call me?” 

“I’m pretty sure you heard me.” 

“She told you…” I mumble. 

Nichole smiles and nods. “Mmm hmm! I know everything! Your parent being murdered, your brother is in jail, you need a lawyer for your brother, you and sister are at risk for being sent into foster care! Wendy and I are best friends, we don’t keep secrets from each other.” She seems to be enjoying this a little too much. 

I can’t believe Wendy told her of all people. I’m fucking pissed! “Well now you know. Excuse me.” I turn away again. 

“You do know with one phone call, I can turn your pathetic life upside down, right?” 

I sigh. “What do you want from me?” 

She thinks for a minute. “Hmm…I could use my own personal “assistant” at school. Then again, assistant is too nice. More like my servant. Doing things like carrying my books to class, getting my lunch, cleaning my shoes when the poors like you step on them. That’s for starters.” 

I turn around. “What?” 

“You’re nothing more than poor white trash and you’re beneath me. I would be doing you a favor allowing you to be my servant in exchange for my silence.” 

I laugh. “Your servant? Bitch, you can go to hell!” 

She puts her hands up in defeat. “Fine, have it your way. Wendy will find out about what I saw.” 

“Tell her! I was planning on telling her anyway. I don’t keep secrets from her either.” 

“Don’t forget about that phone call I can make! I’ll make sure that you and your sister end up in the worse foster home ever. It will make your current situation look like paradise!” 

“You would do that?” 

“You’re damn right I would!”

I’m trying to keep my cool. “I get it, you hate me for whatever reason, I don’t know what that is. But what did my sister do to you?” 

“She’s your sister!” 

“Wow! You really are a miserable bitch!” 

“You’re nothing more than a low class, bottom feeder, BUM!” 

I laugh. “That’s the best you can do?” 

“No! The best I can do is making that call and destroying your pathetic life!” 

“Do what you have to do!” I walk away. I’m so fucking pissed, but at the same time I’m nervous as hell. I don’t care what happens to me, but I’m worried about what will happen to Karen. I know the first thing I need to do is have a conversation with Wendy.

Wendy’s POV 

I’m in the middle of working on my homework when someone knocks on my door. “Come in?” The door opens and it’s Harrison.

“Miss Wendy, you have a visitor.” He informs me. 

“Send them up!” I tell him. He nods and leaves. I’m sure it’s probably Nichole or Stan. They’re the only ones that come to visit. There’s another knock on my door. “Come in!” To my surprise, it’s Kenny. “Hi honey!” I smile, but I notice he doesn’t look happy at all. “Is everything okay?” 

He shakes his head. “There’s two things I need to say to you. One, Heidi was trying to fuck me today. She kissed me and I kept pushing her off. Unfortunately she was able to leave a hickey on my neck.” 

I frown. “You told her we’re together, right?” 

“Yes I did. I swear I didn’t do anything.” 

“Aww. Thanks for telling me. I’ll take care of her later.” I stand up to try to kiss him, but he stops me. I look at him confused. 

“I had a chat with your friend Nichole.” 

My eyes light up. “Really? Are you guys getting along now?” He glares at me and points at a red mark on his cheek. “Oh…I guess not. What happened?” 

“Why did you tell her about my parents?” 

I close my eyes. “I’m so sorry. It honestly slipped out. I was venting and I ended up telling her everything.” 

“Well thanks to your venting, she tried to blackmail me!” 

“How?” 

“She wanted me to be her servant!” 

“Are you serious?” 

He nods. “I refused, she threatened to tell you about Heidi. I told her I was already planning to tell you and then she said she’ll make a call and make sure Karen and I are put in the worst foster home.” 

I’m totally speechless right now. I can’t believe Nichole would say that to him. “I’m sure she’s bluffing.” 

“What if she isn’t? Now I have to prepare Karen for the worst case scenario because you couldn’t keep your mouth shut!” 

“Kenny, I’m sorry!” 

“Sorry doesn’t change what happened! She’s the one person I asked you to not get involved and you tell her the whole story!” 

“Well I didn’t ask her to help you find a lawyer.” 

“Oh well thank you very much for not doing that!” He replies sarcastically. 

“I’m really sorry. How can I make it up to you?” 

“You can’t!” He heads towards the door. 

“Are you dumping me?” 

“I need a break to think about things!” He leaves slamming the door behind him. I told Nichole not to say anything! How could she do this to me? No, I can’t blame her, I only have myself to blame. I should’ve respected Kenny’s wishes. I have to make sure Nichole doesn’t do anything to mess things up for Kenny and Karen.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Wendy's POV

"I told you not to say anything!" I scream at Nichole. I’ve been yelling at her for the last hour and she’s showing no remorse for what she’s done. It’s pissing me off even more.

"I had to! He was about to have sex with Heidi!" Nichole states nonchalantly.

"He explained what happened. It was all Heidi!"

Nichole laughs. "You believe that?"

"Yes I do. He wouldn't lie to me."

"I saw it with my own eyes. He was definitely kissing back!"

"Your eyes only want to see the worst in Kenny."

"I can only see what's there."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever. Please tell me you're not planning to ruin Kenny's life!"

She shrugs. "Okay, I won't tell you."

"Nichole! What did you do?" Just then my phone rings. "Hello?" I answer.

"Hi Wendy." It’s Stan.

"Can I call you back later? I'm in the middle of something."

"You may want to come over to Kenny's house."

There’s a brief silence. "...what's going on?" I’m honestly surprised that Stan is at Kenny’s house.

"You'll see when you get here." He hangs up and I look at Nichole. 

“Something’s going down at Kenny’s. Care to share what’s going on before I go over there?” I cross my arms.

“Why don’t we go check it out?” She smiles.

“Let’s go!” I grab my keys and head out the door. I fear what’s going on at Kenny’s house. I hope it’s not what I fear it is…

Kenny’s POV

We got a visit from child services. They were informed about our parent’s death and as predicted they’re putting Karen in a foster home. I thought I would be going to, but because of my age and because I’m in school and working they’re not taking me. Plus I would be out of the system in a few months when I turn 18. “Kenny!” Karen screams as the social worker takes her outside. 

“Let her go!” I demand. 

“We’re trying to take her to a safe environment!” The social worker tells me. 

“Kenny, don’t say or do anything to piss her off.” Stan whispers to me. “You’ll make things worse for Karen.”

He has a point. I look at the social worker. “Give me a few minutes with my sister! Please!” 

“Fine.” She lets Karen go. “You have five minutes.” Karen runs over to me and hugs me. She bursts into tears. 

“Please don’t let them take me away Kenny!” She sobs. “You said you try your best to make sure this wouldn’t happen!” 

I don’t want to tell her that this was set up by that bitch Nichole. “Shh! I can’t do anything right now.” 

“Why are they only taking me?” 

“She said because I’m almost 18 and I’m working and in school. I’m going to get you back here as soon as possible.” 

“I’m scared Kenny.” 

“It’s going to be okay…” I whisper. Just then I see Wendy and Nichole show up. I can’t believe that bitch has the nerve to show her face! “Excuse me.” I tell Karen as I walk over to Nichole. “Get the fuck out of here! Haven’t you caused enough damage?” Nichole smirks at me. 

“Kenny, what’s going on?” Wendy asks. 

“They’re taking Karen to a foster home.” I point at Nichole. “You can thank your friend for that!” 

I head back over to Karen and hug her again. “It’s going to be okay. I’ll bring you home as soon as I can.” 

She wipes her eyes and nods. “Why is this happening?” 

“We knew this was a possibility.” 

“It’s time to go Karen.” The social worker informs us. 

“I’m going to miss you Kenny!” Karen cries.

“I’m going to miss you too. Be strong, okay?” She nods and I give her a kiss on the forehead. “I love you, kid!” 

“I love you too.” She leaves with the social worker.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see Wendy. “Are you going to be okay?” She asks. 

“I’m not worried about me, I’m worried about Karen. She didn’t deserve this.” 

“I promise I will help you.”

“I don’t know what you can do…” I tell her coldly.

“Have a little faith Kenny.” Stan steps in. Just then, another car shows up. Wendy’s mom and two guys get out of the car. I see them heading inside the house.

“Mother, what are you doing here?” Wendy asks her before she can walk in.

“Department of Housing got a call about this property saying the conditions are unlivable. We’re here to inspect and possibly condemn this house.” She explains. 

“Mrs. Testaburger…this is my house.” I tell her. 

“That explains everything.” She snorts and pulls out a piece of paper. “There’s a report of black mold, rats and termites, damaged roof, which I can look and see that’s true, and a meth lab in the garage. You people really are disgusting.” Fuck! I know she’s right about everything.

“Mother, this isn’t your job. Why are you here?” 

“I’m on the housing board! I make sure all homes are safe not only for the residents, but the community.” 

“Did Nichole call you?” 

“My sources are to remain anonymous.” Just then the men come back outside and hand a paper to Mrs. Testaburger. She reads it and then looks at me. “It seems that the accusations were correct. We’re going to have to condemn this house.” 

“Are you serious?” I ask her. “Where am I supposed to go?” 

“You can go to homeless shelter, they take women and children. You can sleep there until you’re 18 then you have to be an adult and find a place.” 

“Come on Mrs. Testaburger, I’ve lost my parents, my brother is in jail, my sister was just taken to a foster home, and now this? Have a heart!” I beg her. I can’t believe I’m begging this woman.

“I gave you an option. A shelter would be better than this place. I’m surprised you’re not sick. The way you were living is unsanitary. You should be thanking me for getting you out of here!” 

“Is that why you never let me come inside?” Wendy whispers. 

I ignore her. “Can I at least get my clothes?” 

“Yes, and then you have to go.” Mrs. Testaburger tells me. 

“Kenny, you can stay at my house until you figure out your next move.” Stan offers. 

“Thanks dude, I think I’ll take you up on that offer.” I look at Nichole who still has a fucking smirk on her face. “Happy now?” She continues smirking. I head inside and get a suitcase and put all my clothes in it. I take one last look around before walking out the door for the last time.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kenny's POV

"Are you settled in?" Stan asks me as he sticks his head in the room. His parents agreed so let me stay at their house while I figure out my next move. Since Shelly is away at school, his parents said I can sleep in her room.

"Yeah I'm good." I tell him. I won’t lie, I’m still angry about the situation, especially what happened to Karen.

"You sure? You're shaking." 

I look down at my hands and they are indeed shaking. "That's because I'm pissed!"

"I know you are, but you have to calm down."

"I'm getting that bitch back!"

"How?" Stan looks a little nervous.

"I don't know, but I'm not letting her get away with this shit!"

"She'll get what's coming to her."

"I'm going to make sure she does!"

Stan shakes his head. "No dude, don't make things worse for you."

"Nichole needs to learn you can't just ruin someone's life just because you think it's funny! It's not funny!"

"I still can't believe she did that."

"I'm not. She's a miserable person. She has all the money in the world and she's still unhappy."

"Yeah that’s true."

"What pisses me off is she hurt Karen more than me! Karen didn't do anything to her!"

"That's what you need to focus on. Focus on getting Karen out of foster care."

I let out a deep sigh. "I have to get my life together first. Maybe I'll get a second job."

"What about school?"

"I'm still going to go to school. We're graduating this year, I'm not going to screw that up. That would be stupid."

"Then when will you have time to work a second job?"

"I only work part time at Happy Burger. I'll find a job that will work around that and my school schedule."

"That sounds like a lot dude."

"I have to do it if I want to prove that I can take care of myself and Karen."

Stan thinks for a moment. "I have an idea. I'll ask my parents if they'll take Karen in."

I shake my head. "I don't know dude, I don't want to ask them for too many favors."

"You won't be asking, I will. You and Karen will be under the same roof and you won't have to work so hard."

"I don't want to overstay my welcome…"

"Don't worry dude, let me take care of everything." Suddenly his phone rings. "That's Kyle, I better take this. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night." He leaves. I won’t lie, I like the idea of Stan’s parents taking Karen in. But I don’t want it seem like we’re freeloading off of them. I have to think long and hard about this one…

Wendy's POV

"Wendy, it’s been a week, when are you going to talk to me?" Nichole asks as she follows me.

"As long as Kenny isn't talking to me, I'm not talking to you!" I tell her without making eye contact.

"That's mature!"

I turn towards her. "What do you expect Nichole? You can't turn someone's life upside down and not expect consequences!"

"Oh please! He's living with Stan! He's better off than he was before. He should thank me!”

I roll my eyes. “You just don’t get it, do you?” 

“What?” 

“You kicked Kenny while he was down. You hurt a child that didn’t do anything to you. That was just…evil!” 

Nichole shrugs. “Well what’s done is done. Why are we still dwelling on this?” 

“Oh my God! You really don’t care!” 

“Of course I do.” 

“If you did Karen wouldn’t be in foster care and she and Kenny would still be in their home.” 

She laughs. “You don’t know that. Child services would’ve paid them a visit eventually. They don’t have parents anymore!” 

“They would’ve had more time to prepare instead of being ambushed!” 

“At least now they’re in heated homes, have clean clothes, and dinner every night. Maybe now Kenny can even kick his drug habit.” 

“He was never doing drugs!” 

Nichole shakes her head at me. “Look at his appearance! You can’t convince me that he’s not on drugs!” 

“He’s just thin. He barely eats, okay? That’s all I’m going to say.” I’ve told Nichole more than enough about Kenny. I don’t want to slip up and say something else she can use against him later. 

“Well if staying with Stan doesn’t fatten him up, then I’ll know I’m right about his drug use.” 

“Nichole, back off of Kenny!” We turn around and see Stan. “Hasn’t he been through enough without you trying to spread more rumors about him?”

“Thank you Stan!” I smile at him. “How’s Kenny doing?” 

Stan nods. “He’s doing well. My parents agreed to be Karen’s foster parents so she’ll be moving in this weekend.” 

“That’s great! Kenny will be reunited with his sister!” 

“So Stan, how does your “bestie” Kyle feel about Kenny living with you?” Nichole smirks.

“Kyle…?” I notice Stan turns red. “I mean he’s not a huge fan of Kenny’s, but he understands why he’s there.” 

“That’s good that you and Kyle are still on speaking terms.” 

“Why wouldn’t we be?” 

“Don’t worry about that.” I step in. I don’t want to see this conversation turn ugly. “So…has Kenny asked about me?” 

“He’s hurt Wendy.” Stan states gently. 

“I told him I was sorry.” 

“Sometimes sorry isn’t enough. I mean he lost everything.” 

“Please Stan, I feel guilty enough.” 

“Why do you feel guilty?” Nichole asks. “I’m the one that called Child Services.” 

“If I didn’t tell you what was going on, you wouldn’t have done that.” 

“Wrong again! If Kenny had agreed to being my servant, I would’ve kept quiet!” 

“Nichole, I’m not trying to be rude, but if things were the other way around and Kenny asked you to be his servant, how would you take that?” Stan asks her.

“Well…umm…”

“You wouldn’t take that lightly, would you?” 

“It would be completely different and you know that!” She waves Stan off. "Anyway, This isn't a racial issue, it's about him being poor! He should’ve done what I asked!"

"It's still wrong no matter how you spin it." The two of them continue to go back and forth and all I can think about is how I can possibly get back into Kenny’s good graces. 

Kenny's POV

"I'm so happy you're back!" I tell Karen as I give her a big hug. The Marsh's have decided to be Karen’s foster parents so now we’re reunited.

"Me too! I was worried I would never see you again." Karen smiles. 

"I wouldn't let that happen!"

"I'm so happy to see you!" She hugs me tightly.

I look at Mr. and Mrs. Marsh. "Thank you so much for doing this for us."

"Your welcome sweetie." Mrs. Marsh smiles.

“I promise we won’t overstay our welcome and we’ll help out in any way we can. I’ll give you money for rent when I get paid.” 

“Kenny you don’t have to do that.” Mr. Marsh tells me. “You guys can stay rent free.” 

“Well at least let me contribute to the groceries or something.” 

“The only thing I want you two to worry about is school.” Mrs. Marsh adds in. “We can take care of everything else.” 

I smile and nod. “Thank you.” 

“Yes, thank you for everything! Especially reuniting me with my brother.” Karen hugs them. 

“You’re welcome. How about you get settled into Shelly’s old room and I’ll take you guys shopping.” 

Karen’s eyes light up. “Shopping? You mean like…in a mall?” Mrs. Marsh nods. “Thank you! I’ll get ready right away.” She grabs my arm. “Come on Kenny!” 

“Thanks again!” I thank the Marsh's for the 100th time. I’m glad things worked out for Karen and me, but I haven’t forgotten about getting even with Nichole for what she did.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Wendy's POV

Since Kenny is still refusing to talk to me, I decided to make a trip to Happy Burger to pay Kenny a visit. I see him walking out so I pull up next to him. "Hi." I greet him.

"Hey..." He grabs a cigarette out of his pocket.

"Can we talk?"

"Now?"

I nod. "No time like the present, get in."

He opens the door and gets in the car. "Make it quick, I don't want the Marsh's to worry if I get home to late."

I let out a deep sigh. "It's been a month, how long are you going to keep up with this silent treatment?"

"You obviously haven't learned anything, have you?”

"Yes I have! I promise you it won't happen again!"

"I don't believe you."

“It’s true. I won’t tell Nichole or anyone else anything about you!” 

“You do realize the damage you caused by running your mouth, right?” 

I nod. “But things worked out in the end.” 

"I agree, I mean we’re in a home with heat and food. Karen finally has new clothes and finally feels comfortable in her own skin. So yes, this time it worked out, but I may not be so lucky the next time around. I didn't realize how much pull your girl has."

I nod. "I'm sure she had help."

"She DID have help...your mother. Do you see where the problem lies?"

"But I'm not them!"

"I know, but you're associated with them and you still set this in motion by telling Nichole."

"I told you, I promise it won't happen again!" I get a little teary eyed. He puts his arm around me.

"Please don't cry."

That makes me burst into tears. "I've apologized numerous times and you won't forgive me! Why not?"

"It's not that easy. I can't forget what you did."

"Why not?"

"Because you hurt my sister! Do what you want to me, but don't fuck with her!"

"But you guys are back under the same roof! She’s okay now!"

"Thanks to Stan."

"It doesn't matter how it happened, it still worked out."

"I guess but she went through hell when she was taken away. She’s just a child Wendy and has lost so much already. I know you don’t get it...I better go. I don't want Stan's parents to worry if I get home too late."

I nod sadly as he puts his hand on the door. I give up, there’s no way I can get him to give me another chance. "Goodbye Kenny..."

He sighs. "For what it's worth, I do miss you."

"I miss you too. So why don't we start from there?"

Kenny shakes his head. "Too much hurt babe."

“Can we start over?” 

“We’ll see. I really have to go now.” 

“I can give you a ride home.” 

He shakes his head again. “No thanks. I want to walk to clear my head.” He opens the door. “Since you like to tell Nichole everything, you should tell her to watch her back.” 

“Why?” 

“She’s not getting away with what she did to Karen and me.” 

My eyes widen. “Please tell me you’re not going to hurt her!” 

“Not physically.” 

“What exactly are you going to do?” 

He shrugs. “I’m not sure yet, but she’s going down.” 

“Kenny, honestly I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” 

“Why shouldn’t I?” 

“Like you said, Nichole has a lot of pull. Well…her parents do anyway. If you go after her and she finds out, she’s going to go after you again. Which means she’ll go after Karen because she knows that will hurt you more than anything.” 

Kenny glares at me, then nods. “I hate it when you’re right.” 

“Please forget this whole revenge thing. Karma never forgets a face, so she’ll pay for what she did.” 

“I guess.” He looks at the clock. “Is that ride still an offer? I don’t want to disrespect Stan’s parents and come home late.” 

“Of course.” I smile as he closes the door. I really hope he’s serious about not going after Nichole. I know what she’s capable of and she won’t until she completely destroys Kenny. I don’t think Kenny is up for that kind of fight.

Kenny’s POV

Wendy dropped me off just in time to make curfew. That’s still weird to me as I’m not used to having a curfew. I won’t complain though. The Marsh's are doing us a huge favor. I check in on Karen and she’s sound asleep. I’m happy to see that. Usually she would wait for me to get home to tuck her in. I give her a kiss on the forehead and head to my room. 

As soon as I open the door, I hear moaning sounds. I turn the lights on and my eyes widen as I see Stan and Kyle getting it on. Kyle is pounding the shit out of him! “Holy crap!” I exclaim. 

Stan looks at me and tries to cover himself up. “Kenny…” 

“Do you mind? We’re in the middle of something!” Kyle glares at me. 

“Sorry, I guess I should’ve knocked. I thought you were sleeping.” I tell Stan. “Let me get my pajamas and I’ll be out of your way. I’ll sleep in Karen’s room.” 

“Just get the fuck out!” Kyle snaps at me. I quickly grab my pajama bottoms, forgetting my top, and I quickly head to Karen’s room and make myself comfortable on the floor.

The next morning, I rode with Stan to school. The car ride is extremely awkward and silent. Stan clears his throat. “So about last night-“ He begins to say. 

I put my hand up. “Dude, you don’t have to explain.” 

“I feel like I need to. Kyle and I are together.” 

I laugh. “I had the feeling you were. It’s cool dude, I don’t care that you’re gay.” 

Stan raises his eyebrow. “You don’t?” 

I shake my head. “Why would I? It’s totally acceptable these days, why are you embarrassed?” 

“I don’t want anyone to know, especially my parents. I’m not allowed to date.” 

“I see. Well a little advice, if you don’t want your parents to know, you might want to stop having sex in their house. If you are, lock the door!” 

Stan laughs nervously. “That’s true. We can’t go to Kyle’s house because his mom watches his every move.” 

“I believe that. So how long have you two been together?” 

“A year.” 

“Wow, it’s amazing that Kyle still hates me when he’s clearly moved all the way on!” 

“You know how Kyle is. He can hold a grudge.” 

I nod in agreement. “I see.” 

“Can you promise not to tell Wendy about us?” 

“Why not? Isn’t she like your little sister as you described it?” 

He nods. “She is, but we use to date and I don’t know how she would take that.” 

“Trust me dude, she won’t care. But I won’t tell her.” 

“Good, so how are things between you two? Are you still giving her the cold shoulder?” 

“I talked to her. I’m not sure how things are going to go. Honestly, I would like to be with her, but I can’t get past how naïve and clueless she is.” 

“She didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“I know, I’ve heard it a thousand times.” 

Stan puts his hand on my shoulder. “She’s one of the good ones. Don’t let her go.” 

“But she can’t keep her mouth shut!” 

“Work with her. Sometimes she really doesn’t know any better. I mean she’s lived a very sheltered life so she lacks social skills.” 

“I don’t know Stan.” 

“You won’t regret it.” He says as he parks the car. We get out the car and head into the school. “Work it out!” We go our separate ways. As soon as I head to class, I come face to face with Nichole…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Kenny's POV

"Get out of my way!" Nichole demands as she tries to push past me.

"Gladly! I don't want my poorness to rub off of you!"

She frowns. "Kenny..."

"What?" 

She lowers her head. "I'm sorry."

I raise my eyebrow. "Excuse me."

"I'm not repeating myself!"

"It sounded like you gave me a half ass apology!"

"It was sincere, you jerk!"

I laugh. "You're full of jokes today I see!"

"It's not a joke!” She looks at me. “I realize I went too far."

"What the hell did you think would happen?"

She shrugs. "I don't know, I thought maybe they would try to scare you."

I shake my head. "You really are a stupid bitch, you know that?"

"Don't call me stupid or a bitch! Like I said, I went too far and I'm sorry. I'm not saying it again!"

“I’m not buying it, what’s the catch?” 

“No catch, I just feel really bad. Your sister didn’t deserve that.” 

“No she didn’t! But what did I do to deserve it?” 

“You know…” 

“No I don’t! WHAT DID I DO?” I yell. 

“I just don’t like poor people!” Nichole shrugs. “Nothing personal!” She tries to walk away, but I stop her. “Ew, don’t touch me!”

I stare her up and down. “You know, you of all people should know how it feels to be discriminated against!” 

Nichole seems taken aback. “What are you talking about? No one ever discriminates against me!” 

“If you’ve never dealt with it, I’m sure your parents or someone in your family has.” 

She shakes her head. “Nope, never. That’s what happens when you have money! Nice try though!” 

I scowl. “I hope someone wipes that smug look off your face…”

“You’re not going to do it!” 

I grab her. “If you do anything to hurt me or my sister again, I might be the one to do it!” 

“Are you threatening me?” 

“It’s not a threat, it’s a promise! Do you I make myself clear?” I shake her. “DO I?” 

“Kenny McCormick!” I turn around and see Wendy. “What are you doing?” I immediately let go of Nichole. 

“Your boyfriend threatened to kick my ass!” Nichole tells her. 

Wendy glares at me. “We talked about this…” She whispers to me.

“Not only that he’s a racist!” 

“WHAT?” I yell. 

“He thinks people should hate me because I’m black!”

“That’s not what I said and you know it!” 

“You did say that! Don’t lie because Wendy’s here. She should see your true colors.” 

“I said you should know how it feels to be discriminated against since you discriminate against me for being poor. There wasn’t anything racist about what I said!” 

“Don’t try to flip it!” 

“You’re such a bitch!”

“ENOUGH!” Wendy steps in. “Nichole, we’ll talk later, okay?” 

“I hope you dump this racist piece of trash!” Nichole spits at my feet before walking off.

“How can you be friends with that girl? She’s so infuriating!” I ask Wendy. “I wish I could smack the shit out of her!” 

“Let’s ditch…” She suggests. 

I raise my eyebrow. “You want to skip school?” 

She nods. “You’ve been stressed lately, let’s go and spend the day together.” 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea…” 

“Oh come on! I know this wouldn’t be your first time ditching!” 

“It’s not, but I’m sure it’s your first time.” 

“I’m trying to live a little before I graduate.” She takes my hand. “Come on! I’m not taking no for an answer!” We head out to her car. I’m still heated and not exactly on the best terms with Wendy, so it will be interesting to see how this day turns out. 

Wendy’s POV

The main reason I wanted to skip school with Kenny is because I really want to work on our relationship. I haven’t been able to get through to him in South Park, so maybe taking him away from everything, if only for a few hours, may help things. 

“So where are we headed?” Kenny asks as I’ve been driving for over an hour. “I still have to go to work later.” 

“Don’t worry, we’re almost there. We’ll get back in time.” I smile at him. About ten minutes later we pull up to a hotel.

“This is where we’re going?” Kenny looks around. 

I nod. “Is that a problem?” 

“Why did we have to drive so far?” 

“Did you want to take the risk of getting caught at one in South Park? I mean we are skipping school!” 

“Good point.” We go inside and check in. 

“Here’s your keys. Room 401.” The concierge tells me. 

“Thank you.” I smile as we head to the elevator.

“You had this planned out didn’t you?” 

“I did. Are you mad?” I ask as I open the door to the room. Kenny walks in and his jaw drops. 

“Holy shit! This room is bigger than my house was!” He continues looking around as I sit down on the bed. 

“Aren’t you glad you skipped?” 

He nods slowly. “Yes, I wanted to strangle that bitch! I can’t believe how she tried to twist my words!” 

I don’t want to deal with the Nichole drama right now. “Kenny?” He looks at me and I pat a spot on the bed next to me. “Sit down…” He sits down beside me. “I didn’t bring you out here to talk about Nichole.” 

“So why did you bring me out here?” 

I scoot closer to him. “I wanted some alone time with you.” I put my arm around him. “I’m ready to take our relationship to the next level.” 

“Wendy…our relationship is practically non-existent.” 

“It doesn’t have to be.” I pull him into a kiss. In the middle of the kiss, I unzip his pants and he quickly pulls away. 

“Don’t tease me Wendy! I haven’t had sex in months! I’m not going to do this if you’re not really for it.” 

I grab a box of condoms out of my purse. “I’m ready Kenny.” 

The huge grin on Kenny’s face is priceless. I’ve never seen him smile like that before. “Okay, but I have to be gentle with you since this is your first time.” 

“That’s fine.” I smile. 

Kenny takes his clothes off and puts the condom on. He lies me down on the bed and he begins kissing me again, and slips my dress over my head. His strong and gentle hands began to stroke me, his hands, his lips, his tongue. Gentle. Not frightening. Knowing what he was doing. I felt my nipples rise, and it startled me.

“Shh,” Kenny whispered. “Shh, it’s all right, don’t worry, just relax and listen to your body.” He was slow, rhythmic, gentle, moving down my body, down and I was nothing but my body there was a sharp brief pain brief and then a sweet spasm went through me and I seemed to rise into the air no more pain just the sweetness the incredible oh, and then Kenny, panting I pressed him hard against me. I single tear falls from my eye. 

“What’s the matter?” He whispers. “Am I hurting you?” 

I shake my head. “No. It’s just so…beautiful! Better than I imagined.” 

“I’m glad.” He slanted his mouth to capture mine again and kissed me slowly as his hand moved on me. I drew a breath and held it. We didn’t move. Locked in his gaze with the taste of myself mingled with him on my lips, I let out the breath I held. Slowly, slowly, and slowly, too, I drew in another. My chest rose with it. My body shifted. Kenny pressed the heel of his hand on me. That was all it took. Pleasure came over me. We were looking into each other’s eyes when I came, and neither one of us looked away.

I think this turning point in our relationship is exactly what we needed…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Kenny's POV

Wendy and I are heading back to South Park. I offered to drive since she drove here and got a hotel room. Plus she said she was sleepy.

"So...?" Wendy asks after about 20 minutes of silence.

"So what?" I ask jokingly.

"Are we back together or what?"

I frown. "Do you really want to talk about this now?"

"Sure, why not?"

I sigh. "I think we got caught up in the moment."

I notice she has a sad look on her face. "So you used me for sex?"

I put my hand up. "Wait a minute, you brought me out here!"

"Yeah and I thought having sex would help our relationship!"

"If that's the case, then how could you accuse me of using you?"

"I don't know why I said that..."

I glare at her. "What kind of games are you playing Wendy?"

“I’m not playing any games.” 

“It sounds like you are! Are you trying to set me up or something?” 

“I would never do that! I love you Kenny…”

My eyes widen. Did she just use the "L" word? “You don’t mean that.” 

“Yes I do! I love you more than anything!” 

I sigh. “Did you just suddenly realize you’re in love with me?” 

She shakes her head. “I’ve felt this way for awhile. That’s why I wanted to make love to you.” 

I can’t believe this, no one has ever told me they loved me before. I don’t think I can do this anymore. “Wendy, you’re a really nice girl and I like you, but-“

“Oh no, there’s a but! You ARE breaking up with me, aren’t you?” 

I shake my head. “Not exactly. I just think maybe we…need a break.” 

“A break? Why? Are you still mad about the Nichole situation?” 

“I’m not mad about it, it’s just-“ 

“Then why do you want to take a break?” She cuts me off. 

“I have so much going on and this isn’t really working. You know it’s not.” 

“How can you say that?” 

“Your folks don’t want us together so that’s always going to be an issue.” 

Wendy starts to get angry. "I told you before I don't care what my mother or Nichole think!"

"I can see that potentially becoming a problem. I think things should end before it gets to that point."

"You know what your problem is? You're afraid of being happy!"

I chuckle. "Why would I be afraid of being happy?"

"You're so use to having it rough that when something good happens to you, you try to run away."

"That's not true!"

"That's what's happening now! I tell you I love you and now you’re trying to push me away."

"I’m not pushing you away! You just fail to see that this isn't going to work!"

"Why not?"

"Because we're from two different worlds!"

"So what?"

"You don't get it! You've never had to struggle a day in your life! You don't know what it's like to go to bed hungry! You have a nice home and servants at your beck and call! You'll never understand what it's like to have people look down on you because you don't have money, or the latest clothes, hell, no new clothes!"

"Just because I haven't been in your shoes doesn't mean I don't empathize with your situation."

"How can you?”

"Juts because I'm not less fortunate doesn't mean I can't relate."

I nod. "Actually it does! You’ll never understand what’s it like to be in my shoes! Just because things have worked out right now doesn’t mean I’m not struggling anymore!"

“You don’t have to struggle. Stan told me his parents said you don’t have to work, so why are you? That’s one less thing to worry about.” 

“Because I’m not going to leach off his parents!” 

Wendy rolls her eyes. “I get it Kenny! You’re proud, you want to work hard for everything you have-“ 

“Is that a bad thing?” I interrupt her. 

“I guess not, but there’s no shame in getting help from Stan’s parents. They WANT to help!” 

“I’m not their responsibility. They have their own kids to take care of. I’m grateful they took Karen and me into their home, but that’s two extra mouths to feed. The least I can do is pull my own weight and work to relieve some of the pressure and responsibility off of them!” I park the car once we arrive back at school.

“You’re being really stubborn for no reason!” 

“If that’s what you think then you are further proving my point that we’re just two different worlds. You can’t relate to me.” I open the door. “I have to get to work. Enjoy the rest of your day.” I get out the car. I hear her call out to me, but I completely ignore her. I admit she’s right about one thing, I AM intentionally pushing her away. I think I may have to do something drastic to push her away for good…

Wendy’s POV

As soon as I walk in the door, I’m greeted by mom who doesn’t look happy at all. “Mother? You’re home early…”

She puts her hands on her hips and taps her foot. “I got a call from your school.” 

“Oh?” 

“They said you weren’t there. I recall seeing you leave for school this morning.” I look away from her. “Do you want to tell me what that’s about?”

“Umm…not really. I actually have a lot of homework to do.” I try to walk away, but she stops me. 

“Did you skip school with that disgusting Kenny boy?” 

“He’s not disgusting!” I snap. 

“Don’t you take that tone with me young lady! I knew that boy was trouble! You’ve NEVER skipped school before! There goes your perfect attendance!” 

“It wasn’t Kenny’s fault! I convinced him to skip!” I admit.

Mother narrows her eyes at me. “Why would do something so stupid?” 

“I wanted to spend time with Kenny.” 

“Well I hoped you enjoyed it because it will be the last.” 

“What?” 

“You are forbidden to see that lowlife EVER again!” 

“Mother, are you serious?” 

“Yes I am! If you ever go near that boy again, I will have him shipped far away! Do I make myself clear?” 

I sigh. “Yes ma’am.” 

“Good, now give me your car keys.” She holds her hand out. 

“Why?” 

“Since you skipped school, I’m punishing you by taking your car away for a month.” 

“How am I supposed to get to school?” 

“One of the staff will take you. Now get upstairs to your room!” I give her the keys and head up to my room. I can’t believe she expects me to stay away from my er…boyfriend I guess. I don’t know what we are, but when he finds this out, it’s really going to be over for us…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Wendy's POV

"That's so disgusting!" Nichole scrunches her face up as I tell her about my ditch day disaster with Kenny. "You had sex with that thing?"

"Stop it Nichole!" I tell her angrily. I’m really upset by the way things happened and I really don’t want to hear her insults. 

"He's a piece of shit! I'm glad he's out of your life!" She smiles.

"He's not out of my life..."

"What are you talking about? You said he was done with you!"

I shake my head. "He just wanted a break!"

Nichole smacks her forehead. "Oh my god, you are so stupid!"

"Don't call me stupid!"

"Then stop acting stupid! He doesn't want you so why do you think you have a chance with him? Shit, why do you want one?"

I burst into tears. "Can you please be a friend for a few minutes?"

"I am being a friend. Part of being a friend is telling you what you don't want to hear!"

"You're insulting the man I love!"

"The "man" and I use that term loosely, is a piece of dog shit!"

"No he's not! He just needs some space! He's been through a lot!"

"Oh my God! Are you seriously defending him?"

"It's true! He's lost his parents and was forced to leave his home!" I try to defend Kenny.

"He's in a better place."

"But it's not his home."

"Yet you wonder why I called you stupid..." Nichole rolls her eyes and shakes her head in disappointment. 

"I'm not stupid! I just understand what he's going through."

"No, you're making excuses for his behavior. That's stupid!"

"To make matters worse...mother won't let me see him anymore!" I whine.

"Really?” Nichole grins from ear to ear. “That's perfect!"

"No it's not!"

"Now there's no reason for you to give Kenny another chance!"

"I love him!"

Nichole scowls. "Get over it!"

"I can't turn my feelings on and off!"

"You better learn to. I know your mom will kill you if she catches you with Kenny."

I shake my head. "She threatened to have him sent away."

"Oh I hope she catches you two together!" Nichole smiles.

"Nichole!"

"What? I would love for him to be long gone! You could do much better!"

"I don't want to do better! I want Kenny!" I start crying again.

"You really care about that thing don't you?"

"YES! I love him!" I sob. “I just want mother to accept our relationship!” 

"If it's meant to be, it will work out."

"Do you really mean that?"

She sighs. "As much as I hate Kenny, yes I mean it.

I hug her. "Thank you so much Nichole!"

"Ugh, you're welcome!" I wipe my eyes and smile. For once Nichole is being supportive of my feelings. Now all I have to do is convince mom and then Kenny and I can get back together. As long as it’s not too late for us. 

Kenny's POV

"I can't do this!" I tell Red. We’re in the backseat of her car, getting ready to have sex. I was about to insert myself inside of her when I suddenly became consumed with guilt. She’s not Wendy and technically Wendy and I are still together and I can’t cheat on her. I just can’t.

"What's the problem? I thought you wanted this?" Red asks confused. 

"I did, but..."

"But what?"

"I can't do this to Wendy..."

She folds her arms. "You said you broke up with her!"

"We're on a break."

"Then there shouldn't be a problem!"

I sigh. "I have to be honest Red, I was using you."

"You were?"

I nod. "I was planning to have sex with you in hopes that Wendy would find out. I wanted her to dump me for good."

Red slaps me. I completely deserved that. "I hope she dumps your sorry ass! How dare you use me!"

"I'm sorry. I thought I wanted to end things with Wendy, but once I was here with you, I realized how much I want to be with her."

Red slaps me again. "Fuck you! Get your bitch ass out of my car!"

"Come on Red, don't be like that."

"I said get out!" She starts hitting and kicking me.

"Okay fine!" I tell her as I open the door.

"Have fun with that boring spoiled rich bitch!"

I get out and close the door and head towards the building. I'm stopped dead in my tracks by Nichole. I roll my eyes. "What do you want?" She then knees me in the balls. "Ow! What the fuck?"

"That's for breaking Wendy's heart you stupid asshole!" She tries to knee me again, but I cover my balls before she can make contact.

I look down. "I know I did..."

"Why would you do that to her? She really likes you!"

"Because she said she loves me."

"What's wrong with that?"

"No one has ever told me they loved me before." I explain to her. 

"You don't give anyone a chance to! You fuck every girl and leave him!"

"I know."

"You knew she was a virgin! You took her virginity and dumped like yesterday's trash!"

"I didn't mean to hurt her. It's just when she used the L word...I don't know..." I stop myself, the last thing I'm going to do is get deep with Nichole.

"Why is that so difficult for you?" She asks. 

"I can't explain it."

"Try!"

"I don't believe in love."

Nichole raises her eyebrow. "Why not?"

I shrug. "Well I guess I do in a sense. I mean I love my family. But it’s not the same as being in love, you know? When Wendy said those words, I…” 

Nichole raises her eyebrow. “You what?” 

I shake my head. “Why am I even talking to you about this? You hate my guts!” 

“I’m only doing this for Wendy because she’s my best friend! I don’t give a shit about you! You know that!” 

“I’m not going to pour my heart out to you! You’ll try to find some way to use this against me later!” I snap at her.

“That’s not what I’m doing!” 

“Fuck you bitch! I don’t need your help! Wendy and I can work this out by ourselves!” 

“FINE! Don’t say I didn’t try to help your stupid ass!” She storms off. Good! The nerve of her! She tries to ruin my life, then expects me to open up to her? What planet does she live on? I’m pretty sure Wendy and I will find a way to work this out.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Wendy's POV

I managed to avoid Kenny for the last few days. It hasn’t been that difficult as I think he’s avoiding me too. He wanted a break and I’m dreading telling him that my mom said I can no longer see him. As I’m heading to my locker before lunch, I see Kenny approaching me. He looks like he has something on his mind. "Wendy, can we talk?" Kenny asks softly.

I nod, I guess it’s time to have that conversation. "We have to make it quick."

He grabs me and pulls me into a kiss, but I push him off. "Why did you stop me?"

"I thought we were on a break?"

"I want to change that. I never should've asked for that. I'm sorry." He tries to kiss me again, but I stop him.

"There's one problem."

"What's that?"

"Mother said I can't see you anymore. She forbids it."

He backs away from me. "I knew this would happen."

"I'm sorry Kenny."

"Don't be. It's my fault for being such a dick to you."

"It's not even that. Mother is pissed that I skipped school with you."

Kenny frowns. "But that was your idea."

"I told her that, but she still thinks you're a bad influence."

"Well I guess that's that..." He turns away.

"So you're just going to leave?"

He turns back around. "What else should I do?"

I shrug. "I don't know, you wanted to talk, right? So talk or something."

"About what?"

"You said you want to be together, right?"

He nods. "Yes, but you also said your mom doesn’t want you to see me anymore. I know you're not going to defy her."

He has a point there. I don’t want to hurt him, but I’m more afraid of what mother would do. "This is tough..."

"Exactly!" He turns away again.

"Kenny wait!" He turns back around. "When I said I love you, why did you freak out?"

"It's complicated."

"I don't understand. What's complicated?"

He sighs. "I didn't know how to react when you said you love me."

"Why?"

"Because no one has ever told me they loved me before." He looks away. "It scared me..."

"Why did that scare you?"

He looks at me. "Because I feel the same way..."

My eyes light up. "You do?"

"Yeah. I love you too…" He looks away again. I swear he’s blushing.

"You should've told me!" I embrace him. 

“I told you I was scared. I didn’t know I was capable of loving someone and I was always anti love and all about sex.” He touches my hair. “You changed that in me.” 

I smile. “You have nothing to be afraid of. We love each other that’s what matters.”

“It doesn’t matter now. Your mom doesn’t want us together.” 

I nod in agreement. “Yeah. I still want to be with you, but…” 

He raises his eyebrow. “But what?” 

“She said she would have you sent away if she finds out I’m anywhere near you.” 

Kenny seems taken aback. “Wow…so having my house condemned wasn’t punishment enough I guess.” 

“I really, really want us to be together, but I know she’s not bluffing.” 

Kenny shrugs. “That’s cool. I mean we knew this relationship was doomed from the start.”

“Don’t say that!” 

“You know it as well as I do. You knew your mother would never accept me. She thinks I’m beneath you.” 

“We’ll try to work something out, I promise!” I start to tear up. 

“In the meantime,” He gives me a kiss on the cheek, “I’ll see you around.” He touches my hand one last time before walking off. This is really sad to watch. I’ve never seen him so down and disappointed. I can’t let mother come between us, I just can’t. 

Kenny’s POV

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay dude?” Stan asks me. I had the day off work so I decided to sulk in my room with a bottle of scotch that I took from Mr. Marsh’s stash. This is one of those days where I miss having my own room. I just want to be left alone. I’m sure Stan is aware of the situation given his question, so he should know I’m not in the mood to talk about it.

“I’m fine dude.” I tell him. 

“Okay, I’m going out with Kyle. If mom or dad asks, just tell them we went to the library to study.” Stan informs me.

“Whatever…” He leaves. I take a drink straight out of the bottle. What have I turned into? I was always the guy that fucked random girls and never gave a fuck about their feelings. Why did I have to fall in love with the wrong girl? Why? I hate that I’m this upset over a girl! 

Just then there’s a knock on the door. I ignore it hoping whoever it is will go away! “Kenny?” It’s Karen. She opens the door. “Kenny?” She calls out again. 

“Leave me alone Karen…” 

She shuts the door and sits down next to me. “Stan told me you’re upset. What’s wrong?” 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“Did you have a fight with Wendy?” 

“No…”

“Does it have anything to do with Wendy?” 

I sit up. “I never gave a shit about anyone before and when I do, and fall in love, her mother FORBIDS her from seeing me! What the FUCK?” 

Karen blinks. “Have you been drinking?” 

“YES! I’m pissed off Karen!” I take another drink. 

She smiles. “Did you say you’ve fallen in love?” 

I nod slowly. “Unfortunately. I wish I didn’t, life was much easier. Or maybe I should’ve fucked Red and let Wendy dump me.” 

“You don’t mean that.” 

“Yes I do. Take my advice kid, don’t fall in love! You’ll only get your heart broken.” 

“Don’t say that. I’m sure you guys can work things out.” 

I shake my head. “Karen, you’re so young and naïve. You don’t get it.” 

“I want to help you get through this.” 

“You can help my leaving me alone, please.”

She nods and grabs the scotch bottle. “Fine, but I’m taking this with me. I don’t want you to turn out like mom and dad.” 

I chuckle. “Thanks…I guess.” 

“It’s going to be okay Kenny. I promise!” She winks and leaves. If she only knew. I think I may have to call up one of my former girls. This time, no guilty feelings…


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Wendy's POV

I haven’t talked to Kenny since I broke the news to him. I really miss him. I decide to talk to mother in hopes I can get her to change her mind about him. "Mother?" I say as I knock on her bedroom door. I notices she’s working on something on her laptop. 

"Yes?” She asks, still focusing on her on work. 

"Can we talk?"

"Of course, come on in." I walk in and sit down in her recliner and let out a huge sigh. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm really upset."

She stops her work and looks at me. "About?"

"About Kenny."

She rolls her eyes and focuses on her work. "We’re not talking about this!"

"Why not?"

"I said you're forbidden from seeing him! What more is there to discuss?"

"I love him mother!"

Mother shakes her head. "Stop saying that. You don't even know that kid!"

"No, you don't know him! He's a nice guy!"

"Yeah right. He's poor."

"Why does that matter?"

"Because he doesn't care about you. He's only after your money! That's how his kind is."

I shake my head. "He's not after money!"

"So he's never asked you for money before?"

"Never!"

She raises her eyebrow. "So when you went to dinner with him and his sister, he paid?"

I look away. "Not exactly..."

"My point exactly!"

"It's not like that. I offered to treat them."

She narrows her eyes. "Why would you do that?"

"Because they don't have money."

"That's not your problem!"

"He was my boyfriend at the time. I was happy to do it." I explain to her. 

Mother shakes her head in disgust. "That shows he's not a real man. A real man would never let his girlfriend pay for his meal!"

"Like I said, he didn't have the money."

"Then he shouldn't eat out!"

"I told you I offered to pay!"

"Of course he had no problem taking your money, the leech!"

"He's not a leech! He's a really nice guy and you never gave him a chance."

She slams her hand down on her computer desk. "I let that trash come into my house! That was a big mistake! He left without finishing his dinner."

"You spent the whole night insulting him! What did you expect?"

She laughs. "He needs to grow a pair! I'm sure he's kind has heard worse!"

“You called him a lowlife.” 

“He is a lowlife! Coming in here trying to wear a fancy no name brand “outfit”. 

I sigh. “Give him a break mother! He was nervous and trying to impress you!” If only she realized how hard Kenny tried that night. 

“He failed miserably. He smelled bad and he had sweat stains under his arms. That’s disgusting!” 

Now she’s exaggerating. “He didn’t smell bad mother. Yes, he was sweating, but again because he was nervous!” 

“I’m not arguing with you about this anymore. I’m not changing my mind, you’re not allowed to see him! That’s final! Now, is there anything else you need?” 

“I just think you should reconsider letting me date Kenny. He’s not-“ 

“Enough about Kenny!” Mother cuts me off. “You’re not allowed to see that boy EVER! Do I make myself clear?” 

I lower my head. “Yes mother…” 

She hugs me. “Good, I only want what’s best for you. I love you.” 

“I love you too mother…” I leave her room. I’m sad that didn’t turn out the way I wanted. I have to find a way to be with Kenny without mother finding out. 

Kenny’s POV

I’m getting ready to hang out with Bebe. It’s been awhile and since it’s been two months since Wendy and I broke up, it’s time for me to move on. As I’m finishing up, Stan comes in the room with Kyle. “Kenny…Bebe’s at the door for you.” He informs me. 

“Oh, she’s early.” I shrug. “I guess I’ll see you later.” I head towards the door, but Stan stands in front of it. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I’m going out with Bebe.” 

“What about Wendy?” 

“What about her? She can’t see me. Hell, she goes out of her way to avoid me! I have to move on.” I try to walk out the door, but Stan puts his hand on the doorknob.

“I can’t let you do this.” 

“Do what?” 

“I can’t let you go out with Bebe. I know you’re going to have sex with her.” 

I shrug. “So what?” 

“You’ll regret it.” 

“No I won’t! Now get out of my way!” I order him. 

He shakes his head. “You’re not going!” 

I’m taken aback. “Who the hell do you think you are? My dad?” I snap. 

“I’m being a friend. You’re making a big mistake dude!” 

I look at Kyle who’s been giving me the evil eye this entire time. I look at Stan. “If you don’t move, I’ll tell your parents about you and Kyle.” 

“You wouldn’t…” 

I nod. “Yes I would. Now MOVE!” 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you…” He warns me as he moves away from the door. I ignore him and walk out of the room to meet up with Bebe. 

Bebe took me to her house since her parents are home and she’s ready to get down to business. We start off by making out. She takes off her clothes and starts to unzip my pants. I stop her. “Don’t…” 

“What’s wrong?” She asks concerned. 

“I need a cigarette before we do this…” 

She smiles. “I have something even better for you.” She reaches in her nightstand and pulls out a bag with someone white in it. “Here, this should help take the edge off.” She hands me the bag as I examine it. 

“This is coke…” 

“I know.” 

“I don’t do drugs.” 

“You need to relax.” 

I shake my head. “Not this way. Everyone knows my parents and brother were alcoholics and drug addicts. I’m not going down that road. I can see how drugs ruins lives.” I give it back to her.

“Well then at least take a drink.” She hands me her cup.

“What is this?” 

“Gin and tonic.” I take a sip. “Drink some more.” I take a huge gulp and hand her the cup. Man, that drink is strong. “Feel better?” 

I nod. “I think so.” 

“Good.” She lies me back on the bed and takes off my pants. She climbs on top of me and once again, I get that guilty feeling. I look at Bebe, but I see Wendy’s face and she doesn’t look happy.

“STOP!” I panic.

Bebe glares at me. “You’ve got to be kidding me! Now what’s the problem?” 

“I can’t do this!” 

“What? Why not?” 

“Because of Wendy…” 

Bebe frowns. “Fuck Wendy! You guys broke up, remember?” 

“Yeah, but I still feel like I’m betraying her.” 

She starts kissing me on the neck which turns me on. “Wendy who?” She starts kissing my chest then my stomach. I stop her. 

“I’m sorry Bebe, we have to stop. This isn’t fair to you.” 

“Wow…you’ve really changed. You’ve never turned down sex before.” 

“I know. Suddenly my dick has a conscience. I guess that’s what happens when you fall in love…” 

Bebe rolls her eyes. “That’s cute. Well, I’m not letting you leave without some kind of action.” She then proceeds to give me the blow job of a lifetime. 

“Oh God…” I moan. I grab the sides of her bed and bite my bottom lip as she sucks faster and harder. Seconds later, I begin to cum. It felt good to get that release out, but the guilt is still there. Bebe lifts her head up as I’m still cumming and laughs. 

“It’s been awhile, huh?” 

“I guess so.” I tell her feeling slightly embarrassed. I’ve never cum so fast or so long before.

“So are you ready to forget about Wendy now?” 

I shake my head. “I can’t. I’m sorry.” I put on my pants. “Again, I’m really sorry.” 

“Yeah, sure.” I can tell she’s a little pissed. “Good luck with what’s her name! You can see yourself out.” I nod. Shit, it happened again. Why can’t Wendy out of my head and heart…?


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Wendy's POV

Nichole and I are leaving school and talking about our day. Well it’s more so Nichole complaining about the “peasants” that go to the school and me tuning her out. I hate when she gets like that. "Wendy!" I suddenly hear. I turn and see Red, Bebe, and Heidi approaching.

"Hey girls!" I greet them waving.

"Girls? We're not girls!" Bebe states snarky.

"Since when?"

"Since you called us sluts!" Red scowls.

I shake my head. "I never called you sluts!"

"That was me!" Nichole responds smirking.

"Oh...well anyway. It's your fault that Kenny won't screw us anymore!" Bebe scolds.

I smile a bit. "What do you mean?" I know Kenny and I broke up, but part of me is happy that he hasn’t slept with anyone. I still have hope for us.

"He's so in love with you, he won't fuck anyone else! You rich bitches have to have it all don't you?" Heidi steps in.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" I ask.

Heidi shoves me. "Don't worry about my situation!"

"Hey! What the hell was that for?" Nichole asks her.

"There's more where that came from!" Heidi tries to attack me again, but Nichole stops her. Next thing I know, Bebe shoves me really hard.

"What's your problem? If you're angry with Kenny, take it up with him!" I tell her.

"I'm taking it up with you because it's your fault!" She shoves me again.

"Whatever. I'm not fighting with you guys about this." I turn to leave when I'm yanked by my hair down to the ground.

"We're not done with this conversation!" Red tells me.

"I'm done listening." I stand up and try to walk away again. This time not only is my hair pulled, I feel punches and kicks coming from multiple directions…

Kenny's POV

“So x plus y squared is equal to?” I ask Karen as I help her with her math homework.

“I don’t know. Didn’t you take algebra before?” She asks.

"Kenny?" Stan barges in the room. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" I ask him.

"Wendy got jumped!"

My eyes widen. "By who?"

"Red, Bebe, and Heidi."

"Oh shit." I mumble as I already know why. "Is she okay?"

He shakes his head. "She was beaten up pretty badly."

"I have to go see her! Is she in the hospital?"

"She was, but she's home now."

"Can you take me to see her?"

He nods. "Of course dude. Let's go!"

“We’ll finish this when I get back.” I tell Karen as she nods.

When we arrive at Wendy's house, Harrison answers the door. "Yes?"

"Hi Harrison, we're here to see Wendy." Stan informs him.

He looks at me. "I've been given instructions from Mrs. Testaburger not to let you in."

"Please Harrison, I have to see Wendy." I beg. "If I get caught, I'll tell her I climbed in through the window or something."

Harrison laughs. "She won't buy that."

“I’ll come up with something. Please sir, I’ll make it quick.” 

He nods. “Go ahead. Between you and me, I don’t believe you’re the trouble maker Mrs. Testaburger made you out to be.” 

“Thank you so much!” Stan and I go inside and head up to Wendy’s room. I knock on her door. 

“Come in…” I hear her call out weakly. I open the door and see her lying in her bed. She looks awful! She has two black eyes, a busted lip, her face is swollen, and it looks like she’s missing some hair. The poor thing looks beaten pretty badly. “Hey guys…” 

I sit down on her bed and take her hand. “I heard what happened and I’m so sorry.” 

“Thanks, it’s not your fault though.” She tells, 

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Stan announces. “Wendy, I’m glad you’re okay.” 

“Thanks Stan.” He leaves the room. She focuses her attention on me. “They attacked me because you wouldn’t have sex with them.” 

I shake my head in disgust. I knew that was the reason for the attack. “That’s pathetic! They should’ve come after me not you!” 

“It’s okay, I’m honored that you won’t sleep with them out of guilt.” She smiles. “You still care about me, don’t you?” 

“Yeah dude! This is why I can’t move on! I’ve fallen in love with you and no one else does it for me anymore.” 

“That’s so sweet.” She starts coughing and puts her hand on her chest. “It hurts to cough. I got kicked in the chest a few times.” 

“Were you alone with this happened?” 

She shakes her head. “Nichole was there.” 

I raise my eyebrow. “She stood there and let you get beat up?”

She shrugs. “Well she stopped Heidi from attacking me, but once they attacked me at once, everything became a huge blur.” 

“What a friend!” I roll my eyes. 

“At least she tried. It’s not like she could take three girls at once.” 

“I guess.” I kiss her hand. “I’m just glad you’re okay.” 

“Me too. I’m in a little pain, but it will be okay.” 

“I have to make sure this doesn’t happen again!” 

“Don’t do anything. They’ll probably come after me again.” 

“I’m surprised your mom doesn’t want to press charges!”

She looks away. “She does…” She looks back at me. “Against you.”

“Me? Why?” 

“She blames you for the attack so she wants you to pay for me getting hurt.” 

“That’s fucking bullshit! I wasn’t even there! How does she know that attacked because m…” Then I come to the realization that…” Nichole told her, right?” 

Wendy nods. “Sorry Kenny. I’ve tried to talk her out of it, but she’s not trying to hear it.” 

“I’m always going to be the bad guy in her eyes! It doesn’t help that Nichole eggs her on!” 

Just then Stan bursts in the room. “I hate to interrupt, but Wendy’s mom just pulled up. We have to go!”

I nod and look at Wendy. “You stay away from those girls. I don’t want you to get hurt again.” I kiss her on the cheek.

“Don’t worry, I will. Bye Kenny…” She says sadly. 

“Come on dude!” Stan pushes me towards the door as we’re greeted by Wendy’s mom. 

“Oh shit!” I say as I see her glaring at me.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Wendy's POV

"I thought you were told to stay away from my daughter?" Mother scolds Kenny as she crosses her arms.

"Mother stop! He just wanted to check on me!" I tell her.

"You have no business being in my house!" Mother completely ignores me. "How did you get in here? I know Harrison wouldn't disobey me and let filth like you in here!"

"I umm...came in through the window." Kenny lies.

Mother shakes her head. "Nice try, it would’ve set off the alarm!"

"There was an open window." Kenny shrugs.

"Just shut up!" She looks at me. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you in any way?"

I shake my head. "No! He's only here to check on me!"

"He has no business being here! It's because of him you're in this predicament!"

"No it's not!"

Mother focuses her attention on Kenny. "It's not enough that she was attacked, is it? What's next? Are you going to have your army of skanks kill her?"

"I never meant for this to happen." Kenny tells her as he looks down. I wish he would’ve cave into her so easily.

"I hope you can get a damn good lawyer, because you're going to need it!"

“For what? You know I can’t afford one…” Poor Kenny, he seems so embarrassed. 

“My daughter was attacked because of you!” 

“I’ll take responsibility for it, but don’t think pressing charges is a bit extreme?” 

She shakes her head. “You’ve been warned to stay away from daughter. You failed listen so I’m taking matters into my own hand.” 

“I promise, I’ll never come near her again…” 

“Too late. I should have you arrested for trespassing!” 

“Trespassing? You’ve got to be kidding!” 

“Do I look like I’m joking?” 

I hear a door shut and it sounds like dad is home. Maybe he can talk some sense into mother. “Daddy?” I yell out. Ow, that was painful. My face is killing me!

Seconds later, dad comes in the room. “What’s going on in here?” 

“Mother is threatening to call the police on Kenny!” I explain to him. 

He looks at mother. “Honey…we talked about this!” 

“I said I didn’t want this trash in my house and near my daughter! Wendy has gotten hurt because of him and he had the nerve to show up here!” 

“So what do you expect the police to do?”

“He’s trespassing!” 

“I’m going Mrs. Testaburger!” Kenny steps in as he raises his hands in defeat. “I don’t want any trouble.” 

“Oh you’re going to get trouble! No one hurts my little girl and gets away with it!” 

“I’m deeply sorry she got hurt!” Kenny says apologetically. 

Mother rolls her eyes. “An empty apology from a drug addict means nothing to me!” 

Kenny, Stan, and I all look at her in shock. I can’t believe she said that! “I’m not a drug addict!” Kenny defends himself. “I’ve never done drugs a day in my life!” 

“Yeah right! Nichole told me all about you and everything she’s told me has been true!” Oh God, I could kill Nichole right now! What is she trying to do to Kenny?

“Nichole will say anything to make me look bad.” 

“Oh honey, you do that all on your own. I guess she was trying to make you look bad when you nearly raped Wendy in her car, right?” 

“WHAT?” I see Kenny’s face turning red. I can’t tell if it’s from anger, hurt, or both. 

“Mother!” I snap at her. “You know that’s not what happened! I told you we fell asleep in the car! He didn’t touch me!” 

“Don’t defend this white trash druggie!” 

“I’m not a druggie!” Kenny yells back.

“You come from a drug addict family and your appearance being so pale and thin scream drug addict!” 

Kenny shakes his head. “It’s because of my family doing drugs is why I stay away from them! As far as being thin, well I’m stressed out. Right now, you’re not helping!” 

Mother chuckles. “Now you’re blaming me for your problems? Be a man and own up to your stuff!” She pulls out her cell phone. “I’m tired of going back and forth with you. Now it’s time to get the police involved.” 

“Just go Kenny.” I whisper to him. I don’t want him to be here when the police show up. That will only make things worse. He nods and he and Stan leave. “Mother, put the phone down. He’s gone now.” 

“So what?” I’m still calling the police! I’m serious about pressing charges!” 

“What’s the point? Kenny didn’t do anything!” Dad tells her.

“Just you watch.” Mother puts the phone to her ear. “Hello police, I would like to report an attack on my daughter…” Shit is about to hit the fan…

Kenny’s POV

On the drive home, I’m looking out the window and biting my fingernails thinking about the shit that went down at Wendy’s. I’m so fucking pissed and I’m worried. Mrs. Testaburger really has it out for me. I don’t understand why.

“Kenny?” Stan says concerned. 

“Yeah?” I respond, not making eye contact with him. 

“You okay dude?” 

I shake my head. “I’m nervous as hell. What if she really did call the police?” 

“I’m sure she’s bluffing. You didn’t do shit!” 

“She has resources! She could make me out to be the worst person in the world!” 

He nods in agreement. “You have a point there…” 

“I’ve never had a person hate me so much. I thought Nichole hated me, but she has her beat!” 

“She’s a bitch! Always has been.” 

I let out a deep sigh. “I’ve tried to impress her, I’ve tried to be nice, and I treated her daughter well. I don’t get it Stan. No matter what I say or do, I’m always the bad guy…” 

“It’s not you, it’s her. That’s her issue!” 

“She accused me of being a drug addicted! That bothers me more than anything! I wish I could erase that stigma whenever someone hears the McCormick name!” I start to get choked up. “My parents are dead and Kevin’s in jail. It’s up to Karen and me to change that, but it’s hard when you have people like that looking down on you for what your family has done!” I bite my bottom lip. The last thing I’m going to do is break down in front of Stan. 

“You know Wendy doesn’t look at you that way. I don’t either.” 

I nod. “I know. But other people-“

“To hell with other people!” Stan cuts me off. “You know you’re not a drug addict so who gives a shit what other people think?” 

“I guess. But as long as she thinks that, she’s not going to let Wendy see me.” 

Stan shrugs. “Maybe not, but you’ll be in college in the fall. Wendy is going out of state, her mom can’t stop her from seeing you.” 

“She’ll be in Massachusetts and I’ll be here. How’s that going to work?”

Stan laughs. “I can’t figure everything out for you! If you want, you’ll work something out.” Stan pulls up in the driveway and we see two police cars parked on the curb. 

“Holy shit! She really DID call the police…” I’m totally screwed…


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Kenny's POV

I see two cops standing at the door with Mr. and Mrs. Marsh. I duck down in the seat and cross my arms. "I'm not getting out!" I tell Stan adamantly.

"Come on dude, you'll look guilty if you stay in here." Stan tries to persuade me. I know he's right, but I'm terrified of what the police might do.

"I'm guilty regardless. Look at your parents! They probably want to kick me out now!"

Stan shakes his head. "I doubt it! They'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

"I hope so..." I’m not feeling as confident as Stan is. 

"Come on dude, let's just get it over with." Stan gets out and I reluctantly follow. I see Karen standing outside with Mr. and Mrs. Marsh. She’s the last person I want to see this!

"Shit!" I mumble.

"What is it?" Stan whispers.

"I don't want Karen to see this."

"I'll take her in the house."

"Thanks dude." Stan whispers something to Karen before escorting her inside. I notice she looks back at me. I slowly walk towards the police and Mr. and Mrs. Marsh.

"Are you Kenny McCormick?" Officer Yates asks me.

I nod slowly. "Y-yes sir..." He turns me around and puts me in handcuffs.

"You're under arrest for attempted rape, conspiracy to commit an assault, and trespassing."

Wow! She completely lied. I look at the Marshes. "I'm innocent..." I whisper to them.

"We'll take care of this son." Mr. Marsh says calmly. I'm not sure if he really means it. I mean I'm not their kid, so they could care less what happens to me, right?

He pats me down and then pulls his hand out of my pocket. "Well, it looks like we can add drug possession to the charges!"

“What?” I look and see he has a bag of pills in his hand. I shake my head. “Those aren’t mine!” 

“Then why did I pull them out of your pocket?” 

“That’s impossible!” 

“I don’t think so son!” I lower my head. She really went out of her way to set me up! “Now let’s go!”

I'm put inside the back on the police car. I look up and I can see Karen staring out the window. She must be so disappointed in me. She really looks up to me and now she's witnessing me getting arrested what will she think of me now?

"Don't worry, you have the right to an attorney." Officer Yates explains to me at the police station. I’ve spent the last three maybe four hours being questioned about Wendy and the attack on her in addition to the so called attempted rape. I just want to get out of here. I hate that I’m being framed and I can’t do shit about it!

“I can’t afford one.”

“That’s too bad son. You can get a public defender.” 

I start crying. “I don’t deserve to be in here. I didn’t do anything wrong!” I bury my face in my hands and sob.

“There, there calm down son…” Officer Yates pats me on the back. 

“I’ll take it from here!” I hear a familiar voice. I look up and see Mrs. Testaburger. I quickly wipe my eyes. I damn sure don’t want that bitch to see me crying! Officer Yates leaves and she sits down next to me and chuckles. “I guess you’re not such a tough guy after all, huh? I thought your kind was use to seeing the inside of a police station.” 

“Please drop these bogus charges, you know I’m not guilty of any of that!” I demand.

She shrugs. “Well I can’t the drug charge dropped, you did that to yourself.” 

I raise my eyebrow. “How do you know about that? I knew that was another set up by you!” 

“I have my ways.” 

I decide to try a different approach to get through to this hateful woman. “Mrs. Testaburger, please I want to go home. I shouldn’t be here. My sister needs me.” 

“She’s fine, she has a real family to look out for her.” 

“I’m her real family! The only family she has left!” 

“She’s better off without you.” 

I nod. “Maybe you’re right, but she doesn’t see it that way. It’s not up to you to decide what’s best for Karen…or me!” 

“For once I agree with you. However, it IS up to me to decide what’s best for my daughter. I asked you to stay away and you didn’t so you have to suffer the consequences.” 

I sigh. “What are you going to do me?” 

“I’ll let Officer Yates explain that to you. Have fun!” She leaves and Officer Yates comes over to me. 

“Mr. McCormick, we’re going to take you to a Juvenile Detention Center for a few days.” 

My jaw drops. “Why? I didn’t do anything!” 

“All the charges have been dropped for a lack of evidence expect for the drug possession charges. We spoke with a judge and since this is your first offense, you’re going to be sent to the Detention Center as punishment.” 

I put my hands on my head. “I have school, I have my job…” 

“We’ll inform your school and your employer.” 

Great, there goes my job. “Can I at least call my sister?” 

He shakes his head. “Not right now. Once you’re check into the Detention Center, you can ask them about phone use.” He gestures for me to stand up. This can’t be happening right now. Please tell me I’m dreaming…


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Wendy's POV

"I never meant for any of this to happen!" I tell Stan and Kyle. I’m sitting on Stan’s bed venting. Kenny has been gone for two days and I feel so guilty. Kyle looks completely uninterested. 

"I know you didn't!" Stan runs his fingers through my hair. "He'll be back home tomorrow."

"I feel guilty that he's there in the first place."

"He's doing drugs Wendy. He needs it, that and rehab." Kyle decides to throw his two cents in.

I frown. "He's not doing drugs Kyle."

"How do you know?"

"He told me he doesn't and I believe him!"

Kyle chuckles. "Wendy, I know you care about him, but you have to open your eyes! He's on drugs!"

"Why do you think that? Please don't say because he's thin. That's so stupid!"

"Well...that's one reason."

"He's naturally thin and he doesn't eat much because he doesn't have food at home."

"He's living with Stan and he's gotten skinnier." 

I cross my arms. "Like he told my mother, he's under a lot of stress!"

He bursts out laughing. "You're in denial."

"No I'm not! I just know what Kenny's been through. What's your problem with him anyway?" I ask out of curiosity. He’s so angry and hostile for no reason.

"He's a dick! He stolen my girlfriend!"

I roll my eyes. I can’t believe that’s it! "You have to let that go Kyle. That happened four years ago!"

"Yeah dude, plus you've moved on!" Stan adds in. I notice the two of them smiling at each other. He looks at me. "As far as Kenny goes, there's really nothing you can do to stop your mother."

"I know..." I whine.

"Then you might as well let it go. There's nothing you can do about it. Kenny will be fine." Stan sits down next to me and touches my hand.

"You've always been such a good friend Stan." I smile at him. 

"You have too." He massages my shoulders. "You look like you could use one of these."

He’s right, I did. He gives the best massages. "Thanks Stan. I wish it made me feel better about Kenny."

"Kenny will be just fine. You'll see tomorrow."

"I hope so..."

Just then Stan’s mom walks in. Stan quickly moves his hands. “Stan honey, I-“ She looks at me. “Wendy? I didn’t know you were here.” 

“I just came for friendly advice from Stan.” I explain to her. 

“Well you better run along home. We don’t your mother making any more trouble here.” 

I nod. “Yes ma’am.” I look at Stan and Kyle. “I’ll see you guys at school tomorrow.” I leave. I hope I see Kenny as well. There’s only one thing we can do at this point…

Kenny’s POV

After three days, I was finally released from the detention center. Mr. Marsh picked me up. I asked him if I could stop at the jail and visit my brother before going home. He agreed. “Well, look who finally decided to pay me a visit!” Kevin greets as he comes to the window. “Did you get me a lawyer yet?”

I shake my head. “You know I can’t afford one.” 

“Then why are you here?” 

“Because, I need some advice.” 

“So why would you come to me?” 

“I don’t know who else to turn to. I just got out of a detention center and-“

“Detention center?” Kevin smirks. “What did you do?” 

“I was set up by a bitch! She planted drugs on me.” 

“That’s all you got?” 

I nod. “She set me up to scare me and hell it worked!” 

“What does she have against?” He narrows his eyes. “Did you fuck her? You sly dog, you!” Kevin smiles widely. 

“NO! It’s my girlfriend, err…ex girlfriend’s mother! She hates me because I’m poor. She’s already had our house condemned.” 

“So even if I get out of here, you’re telling me I have nowhere to go?” I nod. “So where are you and Karen staying?” 

“With Stan’s family. She had Karen put in a foster home. Stan’s parents allowed me to stay and they agreed to be Karen’s foster parents so we wouldn’t be separated.” 

“Wow…if anyone deserves to be murdered…it’s her!” 

I shake my head and shush him. “Don’t talk like that! You’re in enough trouble as it is!” 

“I’m serious! We have our issues, but no one fucks with my siblings and gets away it!” 

“Thanks, but I really want to know what to do. I love Wendy and she loves me, but her mom won’t let us date. I’m worried what she would do next if I go near Wendy again. This woman has a lot of money and power.” 

“So what?” 

“I can’t fight her Kevin!” 

“Since when are you a quitter?” 

“Since I’m in a battle with a person I can’t beat…” 

“Everyone can be beaten at some point. Remember that.” The guard comes over to let us know time is up. “I’ll see you later. Try not to wait so long to visit next time.”

I smile and nod. “I will, thanks Kevin.” He’s escorted back to his cell. Wendy’s mom has to be taken down…but I’m NOT resorting to murder…

Wendy’s POV

I know Kenny is back at school, but I haven’t seen him. I wonder if he’s avoiding me. I have a proposition for him and I want him to hear it. Just then, I see Nichole walking by and there’s something off about her. She has on ripped up jeans, flats, and an oversized shirt. I’ve never seen her dressed like this before. Usually she’s in designer clothes. I’m still really upset with her, but her appearance has me concerned. “Nichole?” 

She looks at me. “Oh…hey Wendy.” I notice she doesn’t have on makeup either. Something else that’s usual for her. 

“Is everything okay?” I ask. 

She nods quickly. “I’m fine…excuse me.” She tries to walk off, but I stop her.

“You’re not fine. You’ve never been so standoffish with me before.” 

“I because I really have to go.” 

“Stupid bitch!” We turn and see Kenny approaching us. He grabs Nichole by her arm. “You have a lot of nerve telling people that I’m on drugs!” 

She looks away. “I’m sorry I did that.” 

“Bullshit! You tried to apologize to me before but that was obviously fake as hell because you keep talking shit about me!” 

“I really am sorry Kenny.” She starts to tear up. “I was being really judgmental. I don’t know what you or your family have been through, but it was wrong of me to pass judgment based on your socioeconomic status.” 

I raise my eyebrow. “Who are you and what have you done with Nichole?” 

She jerks her arm away from Kenny. “I really have to go, excuse me!” She quickly runs off. 

“That was weird…even for her.” 

“Yes it was.” I smile at Kenny. “I’m glad you’re back in school.” 

“Me too. Unfortunately, I lost my job.” 

“I’m sorry…” 

He shrugs. “It’s no big deal…” I can tell he’s lying. He loved that job.

“I wanted to talk to you about something. I think I know how we can be together.” 

“How?” 

“Let’s runaway…” Kenny’s jaw drops.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Kenny's POV

"Did you just say...?" I ask for clarification. I could’ve sworn she just said we should run away…

Wendy smiles and nods. "That's right! We should run away together! It's the only one we can be together without mother's interference."

I shake my head. "That's not going to work."

"Why not?"

"You know your mother will hunt me down like a dog and have me thrown back into the detention center!"

"We'll go so far that she can't find us."

"What about school? We're graduating soon!"

She nods. “We’ll graduate, we just won’t be able to go to graduation.” 

“What about Karen? I just can’t abandon her.” 

Wendy takes my hand. “Once we figure out where we’re going, we can send for her!” Her smile widens. 

“You didn’t think this through, did you?” I ask.

“Of course I did.” 

I shake my head. “No you didn’t. If you did, you would realize how foolish this idea is.” 

“What’s foolish about it? You love me, right?” 

I nod. “You know I do.” 

“I love you too. I want us to be together.” 

“We could, but that’s up to you.” 

“I know! That’s why I want us to run away.” 

“That’s not going to work Wendy I’m sorry.” 

Wendy’s smile fades. “Then what else am I supposed to do?” 

“You can stand up to your mother!” I suggest to her. 

Wendy seems taken aback. “Huh?”

“You heard me, stand up to your mom!”

“I can’t do that!” 

“Why not?” 

“Because she would go after you! She would think you influenced me to do that. It’s a bad idea.” 

I roll my eyes. “I’m always the bad guy…” 

“That’s why running away is the only solution.” 

I shake my head. “I’m not doing that.” 

“There’s nothing left for us here!” 

“I don’t feel that way.” 

“I told you, we’ll send for Karen later!” 

“My brother is still here.”

“He’s a murderer who’s in jail.” Wendy snorts.

“Well if he gets out, then he’s going to need somewhere to stay.” 

“Oh…” She thinks for a minute. “I mean, he’s in his 20’s, he can get a job and a place.”

“It won’t be that easy.” 

“Sure it is! Apply, work, save money, get a place. Easy peasy.”

“I’m glad you think it’s that simple.” She still doesn’t understand how the “real world” works.

“Don’t be mad Kenny, I’m just trying to tell you that we can-“

“I’m not running away with you! That’s final!” I snap at her. 

Wendy pokes out her bottom lip. “You’ve made your point Kenny. I’ll see you later.” She turns away and leaves. Usually I would try to stop her, but I’m not even in the mood. That was a boneheaded idea and she clearly was only thinking about herself when she came up with it. The last thing I’m going to do is run away. 

Wendy's POV

I decided to meet up with Nichole after school. We're at Tweek's Coffee Shop. She hasn’t said more than two words since we got here. "So what's going on with you?" I ask her trying to break the silence.

"What do you mean?" She asks, not making eye contact. 

"You know what I mean! You're not you! You're dressing and acting differently."

Nichole shakes her head. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on Nichole, we're best friends, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then tell me!"

She sighs. "My parents..." She mumbles the rest so I could quite make out what she said.

I lean in a little closer. "Your parents what?"

"They lost their practice." She starts crying.

"How?"

"They weren't getting clients like they use to. They had to lay off their associates, then they were forced to close the practice."

"I'm sorry Nichole."

She sniffles. "That's not even the worse part!"

"What is?"

"We had to get rid of our staff, sell our clothes, and cars just to pay the mortgage. If they don't find a job soon we may lose our home!" She sobs. That explains her appearance. “I had to learn to cook…which I suck at, wash dishes, do laundry, I had to buy clothes at Target and Walmart, I have to take the bus school. It’s so humiliating! The struggle is real!” I want to laugh because she’s crying about things that most do on a daily basis, but if I were in her shoes, I wouldn’t know how to do those things either. I guess I better be sympathetic.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Because I was embarrassed! What do you think?" Nichole scowls. “Do you think I want to announce to the world that my family is broke as a joke? I would be the laughing stock of the entire school!” 

"But we're friends!"

"Yeah but you've been too busy worrying about Kenny. I'm actually glad though, I was going through this without you suspecting anything."

Now I feel like a jerk. I have spent most of my time focusing on Kenny that I didn’t notice Nichole going through something."I'm sorry. When did all those start?"

"The practice went out of business about two months ago."

I raise my eyebrow. "Was that before or after you got Kenny kicked out of his home?"

She looks away. "After..."

"I hate to say it, but that's karma."

She glares at me. "Excuse me? I just told you my family is going through a financial crisis and all you can say is that's karma?"

"I'm sorry, but look at how you treated Kenny because he's poor and now you're going to be in his situation."

Nichole slams her hand down on the table. "I told the poor little bastard I was sorry...twice!" She raises her voice.

"Do you think it's fair to call him poor given your dilemma?"

Nichole throws her drink in my face and slaps me. "BITCH!"

I wipe the coffee off my face. I'm so glad she had an iced coffee. "I'm sorry the truth hurts."

“Do my parents deserve karma too? Because they’re suffering as much as I am if not more so!” 

I want to giggle, but I know that would piss her off more. “Did Karen deserve to suffer when you went after Kenny? You hurt her more than him. You don’t see the parallels here?” 

I can tell Nichole is getting heated. "I confided something very personal to you and you rub it in my face! Some friend you are!"

"Sorry Nichole, but you have to see the irony in this."

"Fuck you bitch!" She storms out. I’ve never seen her so angry before. I really feel terrible about her situation, but I had to make her understand that what she did to Kenny has officially come to bite her in the ass big time. If this happened to Nichole, what’s going to happen to Mother…?


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 

Wendy’s POV

I walk in the house to a blood curdling scream. It sounded like mother. I run upstairs and see mother and father at the computer. “What’s wrong?” I ask them. 

“It’s gone!” Mother types on the computer. “It’s all gone!” 

“What’s gone?” 

“Someone hacked into our bank accounts and took all our money!” Dad informs me. 

“What? How is this possible?” 

“I DON’T KNOW!” Mother screams. “There was over a million dollars in there!” 

“It’s okay hon, we still have the safe.” Dad tells her. 

She lets out a sigh of relief. “Oh good, we always kept more in the safe. This is why I don’t trust banks!” She and dad rush out the room. I’m assuming they’re going to the safe. I’m not allowed near the safe so I stay behind. I’m a little worried about what’s going on. I was ranting to Nichole about karma, but now what if we’re suffering our own karma because of what mother did to Kenny?” 

“This has to be a mistake!” Mother tells dad as they come back in the room. 

“It’s not a big deal.” Dad states. 

“What happened? Is the money from the safe gone too?” I ask. 

“Most of it’s there. But there is some money missing. About $10,000 is missing!” Mother snorts. 

I raise my eyebrow. “How do you know?” 

“I know money Wendy.” 

“So now what? What does this mean?”

“I’m going to file a police report!” 

“For what?” Dad asks. “What do you think those incompetent jackasses are going to do about this?”

“They’re going to do something or else!” As mother heads towards the door, dad starts sniffing around.

“Do you smell that?” He asks. Mother and I shake our heads. “It smells like something’s burning.” 

I start sniffing. “Now I do smell it.” 

“I don’t have time for this! I’m going to the police station!” Mother informs us. Just as she opens the door, we hear the smoke detectors going off. “What the-“

Kenny’s POV

I’m on the computer filling out job applications, when Mr. Marsh knocks on the door. “Hey Kenny, you have a visitor.” 

“I do?” I ask confused. I know it’s not Wendy, so who could it be?

“They’re in the living room.” He informs me. 

I walk downstairs and my jaw drops to see Kevin sitting on the couch. “You’re out of jail…how? When?” 

Kevin smiles. “My girlfriend finally came up with the money. I got out this morning. I still have to go to trial, so I’m not in the clear yet.” 

“Damn. So are you staying with her?” 

He nods. “I would like for you and Karen to stay with us as well.” 

“Um…” 

“What? Mom and dad are gone. I think we should stick together.” 

I rub the back of my neck. “The problem is, if you end up getting convicted and going back to jail, what happens to Karen and me?” 

“You can stay with my girlfriend. She’ll take good care of you guys.” 

I frown. “We don’t know her! I don’t even know her name!” 

“Why does that matter?”

“You expect us to live with a complete stranger?”

“She’s not a stranger!”

“Maybe to you she isn’t, but she is to Karen and me.” 

Kevin rolls his eyes. “You guys are living with strangers now. What’s the difference?” 

“What are you talking about? We’ve known the Marshes practically our whole lives.” 

“Oh…well still, at least this way you won’t be a burden to them anymore.” 

“Again, if you go to jail, what are we supposed to do?”

“Well…umm…-“

I interrupt him while he tries to get his thoughts together. “I know we haven’t been here long, but we’ve made a life for ourselves here. We have new clothes, heat, clean sheets, and a home cooked meal every night. Even our grades have gotten better. I can’t give that up. I definitely don’t want Karen to give that up. She still has a chance to make something of herself.” 

Kevin nods. “I can respect that. But maybe Karen doesn’t feel that way. Maybe she wants to be with family.” 

“The Marshes have become family to us.”

Kevin laughs. “You’re such a sentimental little twerp!” He playfully pushes me. 

“We can always come visit you.” 

Kevin puts his hand on my shoulder. “What if I told you that I could give you and Karen anything you need?” 

I raise my eyebrow. “What are you talking about?” 

“I could take care of all your financial needs.” 

“How? What did you do?” Kevin smirks. 

Stan bursts into the room. "Kenny!" He looks at Kevin. "Sorry to interrupt." He looks at me. "Did you hear?"

I shake my head. "Hear what?"

"Wendy's house caught on fire! It burned down completely."

My eyes widen. "Was she inside?"

Stan nods. "Her Butler got her out in time, but she was rushed to the hospital."

"I have to see her!"

"I can take you to the hospital."

I look at Kevin. I remember a previous conversation I had with him and now I’m suspicious. "Can you give me a minute Stan? I need to finish chatting with Kevin."

Stan nods. "I'll meet you in the car." Stan heads outside. I glare at Kevin. 

"What did you do?"

"Me?" He asks “innocently”. 

I narrow my eyes. "You tell me about all this money you've come into and now this happens?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Where did you get the money?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes it does!" I stare him down, but he’s not cracking.

Stan honks the horn. "Stan's waiting for you." Kevin continues staring. He doesn’t show an ounce of emotion. 

"We're going to finish this conversation!" I tell Kevin just before leaving.

Wendy’s POV

“Wendy…” I hear someone whisper. “Wendy, can you hear me?” I open my eyes and see Stan standing above me.

“Stan…” I look around. “Where am I?” 

“You’re in the hospital.” 

“Why?” I look at my arms and see they’re bandaged up. “What happened to me?” 

“You were in a fire.” 

I start to panic. “A fire? Where?” 

“At your house. Harrison managed to get you out of the house in time.” I guess that explains why my arms are bandaged.

“Were my parents home?” 

He nods. “Your dad tried to help your mom escape. He’s in a coma.” 

I start to tear up. “What about mother?” 

Stan shakes his head. “Your dad couldn’t get her out in time. She died from smoke inhalation and thermal burns.” 

I burst into tears. “No way! My mother can’t be dead!” 

Stan pulls me into a hug. “I wish I could say it was a lie.” 

“I don’t get it! How did my dad and I survive? Or any of the staff? Everyone, but my mom?” 

“I wish I could answer that. You guys should consider yourselves lucky.” 

“I hope my dad comes out of the coma soon. I can’t lose both of my parents.” 

“You know I’m here for you regardless of what happens, right?” 

“I know Stan, you’re always there when I need you.” I hug him tighter and sob on his shoulder. 

“There’s someone else here to see you?” 

I look at him. “Is it Kenny?” 

He smiles. “Who else would it be?” Just then Kenny walks in the room. “I’ll leave you two alone.” Stan leaves. 

“Hey Kenny…” I say shyly, looking away. 

“Hi. I’m sorry about your mom.” 

I look at him. “Are you really?” 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it.” 

“Mother was so cruel to you…” 

Kenny nods. “I know, but that doesn’t mean I wanted her to die. I’m not a monster.” He walks over to me and kisses me on the forehead. “Plus I’m worried about you. How are you holding up?” 

“I’m still in shock. I can’t believe she’s dead.” 

“I know how you feel.” 

“You do?” 

He nods. “Remember, I’ve lost both parents.” 

I look away from him again. “What if I lose my dad too?” 

“Don’t think like that. He’s going to be fine.”

“But it’s a possibility.” 

“Think positive!” 

“I’m trying.” I lie back on the pillow and tear up again. 

Stan sticks his head back in. “Hey Ken, can you wrap this up? I have to meet up with Kyle soon.” 

“Sure Stan.” Kenny replies. He looks at me. “I’ll come back to see you tomorrow.” 

I grab his hand. “Please don’t go…” 

“You want me to stay?” 

I nod. “I don’t want to be alone.” 

“I’ll let Stan know I’m going to stay.” He kisses me again before heading out. I’m so glad he’s going to stay with me. After learning about mother’s passing and dad being in a coma, I really don’t want to stay here alone. I’m so grateful that even though we’ve had so many ups and downs, that Kenny is still willing to stay here with me through this.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Kenny's POV

I got in touch with Kevin and told him to meet me at the park. Once he arrives, I sit Kevin down on the bench and give him a stern look. "Why did you do this?"

"Do what?" He asks, which really pisses me off. 

"Don't play dumb with me! You threatened to kill Mrs. Testaburger and now she's dead."

"I'm sure I'm not the only one who wanted her dead."

I slam my hand down. "Kevin! Tell me the truth! Did you do this or not?"

"What if I did? Are you going to turn me in?"

"Well-"

"Come on dude, I'm your brother!" Kevin cuts me off. 

"You killed someone! You nearly killed others! Wendy’s dad is in a coma and Wendy was very badly burned in the fire!” I glare at him. “Now I'm really convinced that you didn't kill dad in self defense."

"That was self defense!"

"I don't know what to believe when it comes to you."

He sighs. "Okay fine, I did it! I stole the Testaburger's money and I'm responsible for starting the fire."

I’m in complete shock. I knew he was responsible, but at the same time, I wanted him to be innocent. "Why did you do this?"

"I told you before that no one fucks with my siblings and gets away with it! I did this for you!"

I shake my head. "No way, you're not putting me in this! I told you not to do anything. How were you able to pull this off from jail anyway?"

"My girlfriend hacked into their bank accounts. That's how she got the money to bail me out of jail."

"How much did you take?"

"It was over a million dollars. That's why I said I can give you and Karen a much better life."

I shake my head. "No you can't asshole! If you get caught, we're going down as accomplices! Is that what you want?"

"No you won't! No one will ever know!"

"You can go wherever you want, but Karen and I won't be a part of this!"

"But you guys will never have to worry about money again!"

"Not like this! I'm sorry Kevin, but you’re on your own." I stand up, but Kevin grabs my arm. 

"So what are you going to do now? Are you going to go to the police?"

"I should!"

"You would rat me out? Your own brother?"

Damn, there goes the guilt trip. I shake my head. "The only reason I'm not going to is because you're my brother."

Kevin smiles. "Thanks dude!"

"But when you get caught, I don't know anything."

He holds his hand up. "You have my word."

"Good, well I guess this is goodbye."

"That's it? You don't want anything else to do with me?"

I shake my head. "You've committed so many crimes and you nearly killed the love of my life. I don't have anything else to say to you except good luck with everything."

"You should at least let me talk to Karen."

"Absolutely not! I don't want her to know about any of this!"

"I'm not going to tell her. I just want to say bye."

"Then she's going to ask a bunch of questions."

"You have a point." He stands up. "Tell Karen I love her."

"I will."

He hugs me. "I love you too man."

"Good luck." I tell him again as he leaves. I really hope I'm doing the right thing keeping quiet about this. 

Wendy's POV

I've finally been released from the hospital. I don't have a home to go to, so I'm going to stay with Nichole for awhile.

There's a knock on the door. "Come in." I yell as I get out of the bed. I'm still feeling a little weak and I quickly lose my balance. Whoever came in, caught me before I fell. I look and see it's Kenny. "Oh, hey."

"Hi, I heard you were getting released today. Were you expecting someone else?" He chuckles. 

I nod. "Yeah, I thought it was Nichole. I'm going to stay with her until we figure out where we're going."

Kenny grabs a wheelchair and sits me down in it. "How's your dad?"

"He's out of the coma, but he doesn't remember what happened. Hell, I barely remember it."

"What do you remember?"

"I remember Mother being upset about someone stealing money from them and she was on her way to file a police report. The next thing I know, I woke up here."

"Oh..." I can’t really tell what that “oh” meant. 

"Everything else is a blur."

"I'm sorry babe."

"My dad is worse. He doesn't remember anything prior the day of the fire."

"That's too bad." He hugs me. "Everything will be fine. He’ll get his memory back."

"Ahem!" We head and turn and see Nichole. "Umm...my mom is outside waiting." She tells me nervously.

"I can wheel you out." Kenny offers.

"Thanks!" I smile at Nichole. "Thanks for letting me stay with you while my dad recovers."

"You're welcome." Nichole glares at Kenny. "I guess you know my situation."

Kenny shakes his head. "No I don't. I don't care either."

Nichole looks at me then back at Kenny. "So Wendy didn't tell you that we're broke?"

"I didn't tell him Nichole." I whisper.

"Oh..." She looks at Kenny and smiles. "Forget I said anything!"

Kenny shrugs. "Honestly I really don’t care."

"You mean, you're not going to make fun of me?" Nichole seems shocked. 

"Why would I?"

"Because I was such a bitch to you."

Kenny nods. “You were, but I’m not petty enough to make fun of your situation.” 

Nichole raises her eyebrow. “You’re not?” 

“No, I’ve had my fair share of situations so I know what it’s like. I hope whatever you guys are going through…it works out in the end.” 

Nichole blinks. “Wow…thanks Kenny.” She looks at me. “I’ll give you few minutes with him. Just come out when you’re ready.” I nod as she turns to leave. 

“Hey Nichole!” Kenny calls out to her as she turns back around. “So the only reason you really hated me is because I’m poor?” 

“To be honest…I was kind of jealous.” 

“Of what?” Even I can’t wait to hear this. 

“You give all the other girls so much attention, but you never gave me a second look.” She pokes out her bottom lip. “Am I ugly to you?” 

Kenny shakes his head. “I don’t think you’re ugly. It was your attitude that turned me off.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, really. You may want to work on that. I really hope this situation you’re in humbles you a bit.” 

“Oh trust me, it has! But I appreciate your honesty. I also want to apologize again for everything I did to come between you and Wendy and for messing up your life.” 

“Already forgotten!” 

“Great…” I can tell things are still a little awkward between the two. “Well I’ll be waiting Wendy.” She leaves. 

“That was nice of you.” I smile at Kenny. “You’re such a sweet guy.” 

“I didn’t do anything special.” 

“You were so nice to Nichole.” 

He shrugs. “She has a lot going on. I don’t believe in kicking people when they’re down.” 

“That’s big of you.” I take his hand. “So…now what happens with us?” 

He sighs. “I don’t know. It’s too soon to make a decision.” 

I nod in agreement. “Yes it is.” 

“You need time to heal from everything before we discuss what’s going to happen with us.” 

I laugh. “You’re right! I have a long road to recovery ahead of me.” 

“Yes you do.” He bends down and kisses me on the lips. “Now let’s get you out of here!” He wheels me out of the room. Things are going to be different, but in some weird way, everything has worked out for the better. I miss my mother very much, but I can now live my life the way I want to live it without her controlling my every move. I’m not sure what my next move will be though…

Kevin’s POV

“I’m sorry, I had to tell Kenny.” I explain to my girlfriend.

“Why would you do that?” She crosses her arms. 

“He was suspicious of me anyway. But don’t worry, he doesn’t know who you are…Bebe!” 

Bebe smiles. “Good. Too bad he didn’t want your help, not the smartest decision. But at least I got revenge on that rich bitch Wendy!” 

I raise my eyebrow. “What did she do to you anyway?” 

Bebe shakes her head. “It doesn’t matter. It’s over with now and you and I will have our happily ever after!” We kiss each other.

The End


End file.
